Between Family & Foes
by XDragonsxSpectrumX
Summary: Movie-verse, after Breaking Dawn. The Cullens thought they would live peacefully by now, but clearly they were wrong. A 'friendly' vampire nomad has come with info that will force them to fight once again. She needs help to free her family from the enemy's claws. You see, they have a common enemy... She is after Jasper, mostly and she will kill to get him... Who it is? Maria.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, hello dear reader! I bet you'll skip this, but I must insist you read this first for further information. **

**Quick sum: **

**This story will take place right after Breaking Dawn. The Cullens are still in Forks, and the Quileutes are still having their treaty with the vampire family. It all seems peaceful around Forks, but it won't stay that for long… New friends are to be made, and one friend in particular will be the most helpful yet. You see, they have an enemy in common since her family was turned and taken in to their enemy's army a year ago, and she want them back- and to help the Cullens. Since their enemy is mostly after Jasper, they will have to fight once more. Against who? … Maria. **

The whistling sound of branches and twigs whipping against the skin of the vampires running through the forest, whispered through the night.

The eight vampires, Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle and Esme, were out hunting tonight and competing in both speed and who caught most deer or other animals of the forest. Carlisle, Esme, Bella and Jasper hunted down around the river-region whilst the rest remained deeper into the woods.

. . .

Bella was crouching behind a shrub at the riverbend watching the deer before her taking a drink. The water twinkled as the moon shone at the surface, and she listened to the low clunking of the streaming water.

The deer stopped drinking in suspicion of danger, and it was looking straight at the shrub.

_Come on, look away, look away, look away… _Bella pleaded to herself. She would rather not track down another one tonight, she wanted to go home to the cottage were Jacob and Renesmee would be waiting.

The deer hummed once and turned to leave, still looking at the weird bush. Bella stirred once in desperation and she wondered whether she should just chase it through the woods or just let it go.

Just then, Jasper appeared quietly behind a fallen log and placed a finger up to his lips, signalizing 'hush'. Bella nodded to him, and watched him run towards the deer, which now ran her way. She took the opportunity to leave her hiding place behind the shrub and grab the deer by its antlers as it passed her.

She sank her teeth into its neck and let the thirst vanish as the warm, thick liquid streamed down her throat. She emptied the body and swallowed the last drop with a sigh. She looked up at Jasper now standing before her with his arms crossed. She smiled apologetically to him which he just raised a brow at.

"Thanks," she muttered. He slightly shook his head whilst she rose up.

"I thought you'd got the hang of it now? Don't wait too long, and don't stare at the animal to hard, or else it'll suspect danger and flee. They're not docile creatures, Bella," Jasper said as they turned to the forest.

"Yeah, I know, I know, I'm still working on it. They're not the easiest to hunt, though; I think I prefer mountain lions better. At least they don't flee when they hear a leaf hitting the ground," Bella answered with a roll of her topaz eyes.

"You'll get it," he told her. She just shrugged in return.

Just as they were to look for Carlisle and Esme, they appeared from the trees, though they stopped as they saw them coming. Carlisle smiled warmly at them before giving a flick with his hand, signalizing 'let's go'. And so they did. They ran together to the place they agreed to meet up with the others.

. . .

They were surrounded by mature spruce trees growing up from the ground cowered in needles from the branches and moss. Further to their right there was more trees propping up against each other. To their right there were rocks piling up on one another, making a landscape. The wall was too high for the vampires to look over it, though they could jump up if they needed to.

The four walked down the trail, finding Edward and Rosalie looking at something ahead of them.

Emmett was wrestling a huge bear, whooping as it roared. Jasper just grinned at his brother, whilst Edward chuckled at the scene. The bear stood up on two legs, and swiped at Emmett with his huge paw. Emmett dodged it easily and slammed into the bear as they wrestled. He just laughed at the bear as it tried to pin him to the ground.

"C'mon, show me what'cha got!" he said, clearly amused.

Esme didn't find this amusing at all, so she could only huff.

"Emmett, won't you put that poor bear out of his misery and be done with it?" she asked gently through the roars of the bear.

"Yeah, haven't your mother taught you to not play with your food?" Edward asked whilst chuckling.

Bella actually found the wrestling match interesting, as she watched the scene with her hand grabbing her neck.

"Alright, I've had my fun anyways!" Emmett shouted through another roar from the bear, and bit down into it. The huge grizzly went limp in his muscular arms, and Emmett released it with a _thonk!_

He walked down to them into the clearing and sighed heavily. Carlisle just gave him a pat on his shoulder.

Bella looked around, because she noticed they were all assembled, except one missing.

"Where's Alice?" she asked Jasper, who stood beside her. He too, scanned the area after his mate. He just shrugged.

"I don't know, around the area," he said, more like a guess than an explanation.

"She took off up there, so she shouldn't be too far away," Rosalie said, pointing up the trail.

Then they heard a growl from an animal, far too familiar. They all turned their heads to the edge of the stone wall, that's where the sound came from.

Another growl, followed by a roar. They heard it running, and it was running their way. Its steps became louder and clearer by the second and at the end they saw it at the top of the edge. Edward and Jasper walked in its direction; hopefully they could catch that one too. As they looked up at it, ready to jump, they heard a snarl, though from the left of the huge cat.

The mountain lion growled to whatever was snarling to it at its left and jumped to attack Edward and Jasper. Just as Edward was to jump up to it, they heard a light feminine voice;

"This one's mine!"

Everyone looked with awe as the delicate form of Alice's body plunged down from the edge a little to the left of the mountain lion.

She hit the huge feline midair with a grunt and together they hit the ground, tearing up dirt and moss. Everyone took two steps back as Alice and the mountain lion slid across the ground.

Alice pinned the beast to the ground, but it swiped out at her tearing up her black college. Alice snarled at it in annoyance and pinned it down once again. It swung at her once more, only in the face this time. Alice had had enough, and buried her teeth in its neck, swallowing its blood greedily.

She emptied the animal in record time before throwing the carcass away.

Bella looked at her with brows up in surprise that her best friend- her adorable, gentle sister could behave like the predator Edward first described them as.

Alice rose up and brushed her knees and huffed as she examined the three rifts on her black college.

"Well I'll be damned!" Emmett exclaimed as Jasper walked his way to her.

"What?" she said innocently.

"So you _can_ be dangerous despite your size!" Emmett joked whilst ruffling her short hair. She nudged his rib with her fist and 'un-ruffled' her hair as they turned to the trail home. The others chuckled at his remark, which he pretty much used in every opportunity available.

Bella just shook her head at them in amusement.

The family walked their way home listening to Alice and Emmett bickering, before she and Edward walked their way to their cottage.

The place would stink of werewolf, but she didn't care. Right now, she couldn't wait to sit by the hearth with Edward as they waited for their daughter to wake up in the morning.

**M'kay, that's my first chapter so far, and it will be more or less five chapter's more before the 'fun' starts ^^**

**So hope you enjoyed! **

**See ya! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two! Oh, yes, and I'm sorry my chapters are so short, they WILL get longer as the story gets more exciting, so if you'll be patient, that would be great ^^ **

Bella and Edward walked hand in hand down the stone trail to their cottage. The lights were lightly lid in every room except Renesmee's room and the master bedroom, thus theirs.

"I'm glad we don't need a babysitter with Jacob around here," Bella said as she hugged her husband around his waist. He smiled and nuzzled her hair.

"Well, it did take you time to let him be around her alone?" he said huskily, which she could only scoff to. Edward hadn't approved at all with Jacob and his imprint on his daughter at first, but when he saw her with Jacob, he knew she was happy. Besides, Jasper had told him that Renesmee was thrilled around Jacob, so Edward couldn't really complain.

"Oh, I think my vampire strength was subtle enough for him, besides, I trust he won't try anything," she explained.

He smiled and kissed her forehead before they opened the door as they went into the room.

Inside they saw Jacob sleeping on the couch, snoring softly. Bella and Edward exchanged a smirk and Bella released Edward's hand and walked around the couch to wake him up.

That's when she saw Renesmee sleeping at his legs. She had a book lying open at her belly which she apparently had just read before falling asleep.

Bella smiled at the sight, and Edward gave his mate a crooked smile before bending down to remove the book on her stomach which he placed on the table. He lifted Renesmee up in his arms and carried the sleeping form of his daughter to her room. Bella sat down in the chair and crossed her legs and watched as Jacob slowly roused up from the missing weight on his feet. He looked around and smiled as soon as he saw Bella, if not a little startled at her sudden presence. She smirked at him, but she didn't say anything. He didn't know whether she was angry for not putting Renesmee to sleep. He sat up and rubbed his eyes a bit. He blinked a couple of times, before meeting Bella's golden eyes.

"Good morning, sleepy-head," she cooed with humor in her voice.

"Uhm… Yeah, she was going to bed, but uhm… We kinda fell asleep…" he said tiredly. Bella raised a brow, but still had the amused smile on her face.

"Yeah, that I can see…" she answered as she turned her attention to the book that lay on the coffee table. She stood up and walked over to the table. She bent down to pick up the book as Jacob sat up completely into a sitting position with a tired sigh. He saw her examine the book Renesmee had been reading. Her brows knitted slightly at the choice of book.

"Yeah, she wasn't tired, so I said she could read a bit, that's supposed to work, isn't it?" Jacob explained. Bella placed the book titling "_The Secret of the Orchids", _back into the shelf.

"Yes, it does help her sleep, but I'm surprised she chose that book. I've never read her a book of that genre. We've usually read her poems or stories, and some from Shakespeare, but not from this one," she told him as she glanced into the dancing flames in the hearth.

"What, I thought she read more grown up books all the time?" he said as he stood up from the red textured couch. She shrugged.

"I've never seen her do it. Oh, well, maybe we should start presenting her into something new…" she said thoughtfully.

"At least it helped her sleep," Jacob chuckled. He walked up to the front door, Bella right behind him.

"I guess, but next time, tuck her in bed first. It's not going to be a habit that you fall asleep on the couch."

Jacob rolled his eyes and gave her a sideways smile. She leaned against the doorframe and Edward emerged behind her. He placed an arm around her and pulled her against him.

"Well, I better go. The pack will get anxious if I'm not back soon," he explained whilst glancing through the dark forest, only the tree tops were lit making it look the best of idyll.

"Alright. Safe travels," Bella told him gently. It was kind of an intern joke she and Jacob had. You know, he's a shape shifter so he is the biggest predator out there, well… Except of the vampires.

He gave her a quick hug before disappearing into the woods. They heard the rip of clothes, so they assumed he phased.

They returned to their cottage. Edward sat down on the sinky couch. Bella walked down the hall way to their bedrooms, she peeked through the door of Renesmee's room. She smiled down at the sleeping form of her daughter. She shut the door with a slight creak, before returning to her husband in the living room. He lounged in the couch smiling at her as she entered the room. She sat down as well, but Edwards strong arms locked around her, dragging her into his lap. She squealed, not high enough to wake their daughter, though. He grinned against her ear and bit down on her earlobe gently. Well, gently for a vampire.

"What you do to me, Edward…" she whispered to him.

"No, what _you_ do to _me, _love," he answered. She turned in his arms, and leant down to kiss him.

They stayed into their bliss as they let their love for each other engulf one another. Morning would come, but right now…

They had each other.

**Yup, that's what I got for this chapter. Oh, and again, the chapters will get longer, I promise! **

**So, thank you for reading my story and that mumbo- jumbo **

**I will upload my chapters as often as I can, which will hopefully be often. **

**Hope you liked this chapter! **

**See ya! **

**~Dragon**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

**Hiya! Sorry for the long update, I am a busy person these days… **

**Stable work, vacation and the keep of animals… Yeah, you know, the usual excuses xP **

**Anyways, after this chapter, the next ones will get more interesting (AND LONGER!). I've had this feeling that this story will get boring if I continue forever with the usual day-life story (like in the movies, it starts out in like this, then POFF! Action.)**

**And thanks to those who have read this so far, and thank you to those who have reviewed ^^ **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mom!" Renesmee exclaimed happily as she bounced into the living room.

Bella was relaxing in the couch whilst Edward occupied the armchair, reading the news on his iPad.

Bella looked towards her daughter who ran up to the couch. She smiled back to Renesmee who now climbed quickly up the couch and sat down on her mother's stomach.

"Hey, sleepy-head," Bella greeted her. Renesmee smiled at the phrase and stretched her hand towards her mother's cheek.

_She and Jacob were running through the forest, playing tag. She sprinted through a peek of trees, so that the wolf form of Jacob couldn't catch her. He ran around the trees and chased her playfully. After a while of running, she let him catch her and pretended to trip backwards on the ground. Jacob woofed gently and placed both paws on either side of her little body. She giggled and she sat up and hugged him around the neck. He nuzzled her and stood up. She yawned cutely and rubbed her eyes a bit with the back of her hand. Jacob knelt down so Renesmee could climb up on his back. _

_After she adjusted herself on his back, he walked them towards the cottage. _

Bella smiled at the memories Renesmee showed her and propped herself up on her elbows, facing Renesmee on equal face line.

"So you had a good time with Jacob. Well, I see my worries were in vain," she said with a smile.

Renesmee nodded to her mother in response, which only Edward could chuckle to.

He rose up from his seat and grabbed Renesmee's hand.

"You thirsty? We can go meet the others, and maybe grandfather Carlisle has something for you," he said to her, which she nodded excitedly to.

And so their short morning trip began up to the Cullen house began.

. . .

"Ey, will you stop DOING that!" Emmett said as he frustrated threw his arms up in the air.

"You chopped my head off in the last round, so it's only fair and square!" Alice protested there she sat at the chaise long besides Emmett.

"After you fried me!" he replied with annoyance.

Alice and Emmett had started their day with playing video-games, something they usually did when they had no other errands to run. Now, they sat down in the living room down at the first floor.

Today they played a two-player game, where the point of the game is to run around in a fort full of bandits who you're supposed to kill, and either avoid or fight each other, and the one that finds the hidden chest containing a magical staff, wins.

(Emmett's character is a powerful-looking male warrior with long, black hair, black armor that screams 'enemy' and with ebony duel-handed war axes.

Alice's character is a female elf with pointy ears, brownish shoulder length hair, wearing a green and brown robe, using magic spells.)

"Oh, well, let's start over," he told her and loaded the game anew.

Jasper, who sat further away playing chess with Rosalie, followed their progress throughout the game now and then.

"Why bother, Emmett, she's gonna kick your butt anyways?" he said, receiving a snort from Emmett. A 'ha!' erupted from Alice as she nudged Emmett's side with the Xbox remote. He gave her funny look and nudged her back harder.

"Alright, Allie, I'm gonna get'ya now!" he said as they started their game.

He bent forward, all into the game. Alice too, sat with crossed legs, all bent forward.

"Yeah, right, you wish," she murmured as she killed off a bunch of bandits with spells.

"I don't have to, as long as you don't play dirty," he assured her.

"I'm not playing dirty McCarty, you just gotta face the fact; I'm way better at this than you," she said smirking. Emmett's character and Alice's character were now fighting each other.

"Hah, at what, losing?" he said as he managed to stab the heart of her character after a melee-attack.

Alice dropped her jaw open in disbelief.

"You big bully!" she exclaimed, hitting him playfully at the shoulder at each word.

Rosalie looked up at the screen, chuckling at them.

"I hoped your luck wouldn't last forever, Alice. Emmett gets so sour afterwards," she said, moving her tower, taking Jasper's knight.

Alice looked at her, then replayed the game and leant over in concentration again.

"Oh, we'll see about that," she murmured, though she knew they heard her.

"Bring it on, shorty," Emmett said as they continued their game.

Alice rolled her golden eyes at his remark and managed to use a freeze spell on Emmett's character so he moved more slowly.

"Hey, that's not fair-"Emmett began, but was cut off by Alice.

"I'm not short, I'm cute-sized!" she said cutely and blasted an icy spell, sending Emmett's character to his death.

"Why, you-! Stop that!" he boomed, locking her head with his arm.

She got the game starting once more.

"What, this?" she asked innocently and this time, she burnt him up in flames. She popped her head out from Emmett's chocking (if she were human) grip and huffed at his strength holding her pinned.

A soft growl escaped from Emmett's throat as he threw his remote away on the couch, before head-knuckling Alice's hair. She tried to protest with muffled 'buzz off's, 'knock it off's, and 'you're gonna mess up my hair'. She struggled to break free and as she squirmed underneath his arm. She laughed as she realized it was useless to squirm away from Emmett's grip.

Just as she thought he'd let her go, he threw himself on top of her, sending her on her back against the seats.

"Guh- Emmett!" she squeaked underneath him. He stretched out over her, crushing her against the cushions. She tried to pry herself free, but only managed to peak her head out. She tried fighting back but was left in a laughter attack as Emmett started wrestling her. They squirmed around on the couch, having Jasper and Rosalie watching and laughing along.

"You give up, Al?" Emmett said under his chuckle as he squashed her face down in a cushion.

"Never!" she answered under her laughter, though muffled by the pillow.

"Now, get off me!" she tried, turning around but he had her too pinned down.

Just then, Edward and Bella came in the room, with Renesmee right after them. Bella and Edward laughed at the sight before them. Jasper glanced at Edward who only raised his brow, clearly reading his mind.

"Emmett! Will. You. Let. Me. GO!" Alice laughed more than said, still trying to squirm away.

"Alright, I'll be nice this time," Emmett said as he loosened his grip. He saw the opportunity as she had the laughing fit and kicked her playfully down from the couch. Alice fell out as expected and hit the carpet back first.

She was sprawled out on the floor on her back still laughing. Emmett grinned at his own victory and crossed his arms behind his head and crossed his legs as he occupied the chaise long.

Renesmee, who wanted to play too, ran down to her aunt and plumped down on Alice's flat stomach, receiving a soft 'off!' from Alice.

"Boo!" Renesmee piped up, resting her hands on Alice's ribcage.

"Hi, Ness," she greeted finishing her laughing fit. She sighed in defeat and turned her head up at Emmett who looked way too satisfied with himself.

"So much for precognition," he murmured whilst smirking.

"Shmuck," she stated with a snort. Renesmee giggled at her, still sitting on her. Alice turned her attention towards her and propped upwards.

"Still want to come with me today?" Alice asked with a gentle tone.

"Yup," Renesmee answered, popping the 'p'.

"Great! Now, have your breakfast, and we'll leave soon, m'kay?"

"Okay!"

Renesmee crawled off her aunt and ran upstairs to her grandfather.

Bella walked down to them and sat down in the corner of the chaise long.

"What have you planned with my daughter, Alice?" she asked curiously as Alice stood up from the floor.

"Shopping," she said with a grin.

Bella smiled back and rolled her eyes.

"You're gonna turn my kid into a mini-you, you know that?" Bella said humorously, but at the same time hopelessly.

Alice straightened her clothes and laughed at her theory.

"Puh-lease, can't I have some fun now and then?" She said as she skipped over to pick up the black Xbox remote. But instead of continuing, she left it by the huge flatscreen TV.

"Hey, I want a rematch!" Emmett exclaimed as he sat up properly.

"Later," she told him as she picked up her phone.

"'Some fun now and then'? You go shopping two to four times a week!" Bella called over her shoulder as Alice left the room.

"Because I can!" she called back, making everyone in the room chuckle at her statement.

Bella just shook her head at her sister before leaning into her husband who sat down beside her.

"As long as Alice is in the house, we won't need to buy Renesmee clothes for a loooong time," Edward stated as he relaxed into the seat.

"Who says she's going to be the only one?" Rosalie said with a wink.

"How can it end well…?" Bella joked as she watched Jasper and Rosalie finish their game of chess.

* * *

**Yup, that's it for this time! But don't worry, it has only begun. **

**And if I didn't mention it, this story will contain a lot of Alice, Jalice and Alice and Emmett. (I love their sibling bond!)**

**So thank you for reading and have a nice week! **

**See ya! **

**~Dragon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya! I'M SUPERSUPERSUPER sorry for the long wait! I had A LOT to do last week! And I've been too tired to write when the evening finally came, but at least here it is! **

**I appreciate my readers and your patience very much, thank you! **

**So… Enjoy?**

* * *

"Come on, Nessie! The shops don't wait for us, you know!" Alice called with her sing-song voice from the front door whilst putting on her white robe.

She heard light footsteps running down the stairs and just as she picked up the car keys to her precious Porsche, bronze curls flew around the corner. Renesmee skipped over to her aunt, who smiled down to her. She looked behind her once more and called bye upstairs before grabbing Alice's waiting hand.

. . .

Bella looked through one of the many windows from the living room at the second floor. She listened as the yellow Porsche's engine came to life with a growl before leaving the lot.

Edward appeared behind her and followed her gaze as he rubbed her arm. She looked up to him and smiled.

"We're alone… Wow. It's kinda weird saying that," Bella said as her sight lingered outside through the glass. Edward chuckled and draped an arm around her shoulder as he leaded her to the couch.

"Technically, we're not_ all_ alone, but alone enough to do this!" he said as he locked his arms around her waist and arms and dragged her down to the couch with him. She squealed at his sudden cause of act and took part of his little loving game.

. . .

"Alright, what do you wanna do today, Ness?" Alice asked her niece as she drove along the road into town. Renesmee sat in the right backseat, dangling with her legs and looking out at the trees, which was emerging into bloom.

Renesmee met Alice's gaze through the reflection of the mirror.

"Uhm… I don't know, whatever you wanna do," she answered politely.

"Okay, uhm… What about… "Alice said in thought. "-Getting you some new outdoor clothes? The spring season is around any corner, which means more time outside! That'll be fun, right?"

Renesmee nodded excitedly in agreement, which only Alice could smile too.

At least Renesmee_ liked _shopping, in comparison to her mother. And that again made it the more fun. Nor being demanding or picky, it made it much easier to find her clothes.

. . .

Later in the Cullen house, Emmett sat back into the couch with an arm around Rosalie who sat with her back propped up against his side. He and Edward, who sat in the other corner of the couch with Bella's head resting against his chest, watched the Lakers game on the flatscreen. Rosalie sat with her Ipad, doing some accessories shopping, her index finger running across the screen in a blur.

"Man, they suck today," Emmett commented the team as he stirred in his seat.

"I know, it's not even entertaining anymore," Edward said as he switched channels. They decided to watch "The Big Bang Theory" instead.

Halfway through the show, Emmett stirred again. Rosalie turned her head around in questioning as to why he became so restless by the sudden.

She put the Ipad carefully down on the glass table and turned around in her seat. She pulled her legs up and settled them underneath her, so her mouth would get closer to his ear.

"Feel up for some hunting, baby?" she whispered for only him to hear, though they all heard her.

Edward and Bella exchanged a smirk and tried to turn their attention to the flatscreen.

"A sort of hunting," he admitted cheesily with a grin as he bent his head to her level.

She shared his grin and nipped his chin playfully.

Edward, who was able to read their thoughts, chuckled for himself.

"Uhm, not meaning to interfere, but you know the rules;

You two, when do, outside!"

Emmett rolled his eyes at his brother, annoyed. _It wasn't more of a cuddle, geez! _He thought. Edward heard this, but he could only raise a brow at him.

"At least we have a sexlife, _Eddie!" _Emmett said to him, catching the meaning of his raised brow.

"I'm a married man, _Emmy!"_ Edward answered back, smirking at where this would be going.

"Ey, I have a daughter, is that proof enough, Emmett? And besides, remember the bet you lost? You agreed to shut it about our private activities if I won, and that I did," Bella said, now sitting up properly.

"Well… Care for a rematch, then?" Emmett asked her with a cheeky grin.

She raised a fine brow.

"Why?"

"Nah, for the fun of it. I'm growing restless," he explained, standing up.

Bella sighed. She figured he would nag until she said yes, knowing him right.

"Alright, what's the bet?" she asked. He smiled at her answer.

"The one who catches the most deer wins. We stop when we're full," he said, pointing a finger at her. Bella stood up with Edward and Rosalie followed them, disappointed she wouldn't get her alone-time with Emmett. But they had forever to make that happen- literally.

. . .

It was late noon by the time they got out in the woods and away from the trails.

Bella and Emmett were standing in a line ready to sprint.

Edward stood at their side, looking at his watch.

"Alright, you know the rules. But get back here by one hour maximum. Starting... … … Now!" he said as his wristwatch indicated 16.00.

And they were off. Bella ran east into a shrub whilst Emmett sprinted north towards the river.

Edward dropped his arm to his side whilst Rosalie stood two feet away leaned against a tree casually.

"Offended?" Edward asked humorously.

She smiled and rolled her eyes at his remark.

"Oh, they can have their fun. I'm having elk for dinner, anyways," she told him.

"Yeah, they won't be back any time soon, so we might just as well hunt while we're still here," he explained.

And with that, they accelerated into a jog, getting deeper into the woods.

. . .

"Alright, I'm so definitely the winner, here!" Emmett exclaimed as he suddenly popped up from the shrub. Edward and Rosalie rose up and chuckling at his high self-esteem.

"Oh, yeah? You know, pushing me down the rocky hill again wasn't really necessary!" Bella complained as she climbed up from the shrub as well.

"Oh, boohoo," Emmett said as he looked down after her. She appeared over the top whilst plucking leaves out of her hair.

"How many, Emmett?" Edward asked him.

"Six," he said with a grin.

Bella let a snort escape her lips.

Emmett turned around to face her with a raised brow.

"Better luck next time, brother," she told him as she brushed past him, giving his back a pat, too.

"Eight," she said over her shoulder as she grabbed Edwards hand.

Emmett opened his jaw in disbelief that he was actually beaten in his favorite game.

"Oh, get a grip. Look at it as Karma!" Bella said over her shoulder. She walked first with Edward by her side, and Rosalie walked with Emmett right after.

"Karma? What have _I _done?" Emmett asked rhetorically

She laughed at his question.

"Well, you never push a _lady _down the steep,"

He rolled his eyes at her._ That's_ what bothered her? He lost!

. . .

Esme was sat at one of the kitchen stools, sorting through some papers with Carlisle.

Through their work, they heard a familiar sound: Alice's Porsche pulling in in its usual spot when not used.

Esme looked out through one of the floor-to-roof windows and smiled as she saw Alice and her surprisingly small amount of shopping bags. She had Renesmee skipping after her.

"Look who's home," she said warmly as she rose from her seat.

Carlisle followed her gaze out and smiled too at the sight.

"Renesmee is getting more and more spoilt," he said humorously as he turned back to his letters.

"And she has her aunts to thank for that," she told him.

She heard the front door opening from downstairs, and her granddaughter greeting them "Hello!" before running up.

Esme beamed as she saw Renesmee run up to her and leaned down to meet her in a hug.

"Hello, sweetheart!" she greeted her before releasing her.

Alice entered the room as well, whilst taking off her coat. She placed Renesmee's bag on the dining table and placed hers on the floor.

"Had a good time with Aunt Alice?" Esme asked Renesmee. Renesmee responded to that by placing her hand on Esme's soft, cold cheek.

_Renesmee and Alice walked hand in hand down the alley of the mall. Alice pointed her finger over to a store, and Renesmee nodded with a smile upon her lips. _

She took down her hand again, and Esme rose up again.

"I got little munchkin here some cute hoodies for the spring and some jeans as well. Just something she can run easily around with when she's out playing in the woods," Alice said as Renesmee turned to hug her leg.

"Thank you, auntie," Renesmee said in her sweetest voice.

Alice ruffled her hair.

"You're welcome, honey. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to change, since someone splashed water all over my blouse," she chirped. Esme tilted her head in questioning.

"Nessie had a little too much fun by the fountain at the mall," Alice said laughing. Esme shrugged in understanding. She offered her some help with Renesmee's bags, which she accepted.

Alice grabbed her own bags and walked her way to her bedroom. Or, she and her husband Jasper's room.

* * *

It was their own little place to retreat, the walls a gentle brown with creamy white furniture and white sheets draping over their king sized bed. They had their own bathroom like every bedroom in the Cullen house had, but she had her own oversized closet while Jasper had his study a door away.

As she entered through the door she wasn't surprised to find Jasper where she last saw him. He was lying on the bed, leaning against the frame, reading a book. When she saw him hours ago, he was reading "_To Kill a Mockingbird"_, but he wasn't reading the same one now. Now it was _"Of Mice & Men". _

"Hey, _sweetcheeks," _she greeted him as she closed the door. He turned his attention away from the book, which he was soon finished with, and over to Alice.

"Hey, beautiful," he said dreamingly as he turned his head her direction before leaning it back against his arm.

She smiled sweetly at his remark before placing the bags down once again. Jasper lifted his brow as he looked at her slightly damp frame.

Alice followed his gaze.

"Shopping with Renesmee can't be anything else but fun, you see!" she told him with a smirk as she turned to walk to the door furthest down.

She pulled her white blouse over her shoulders, revealing her black bra. She walked across the room, leaving the blouse hanging over a chair. Jasper watched her every move as she strolled in only tight jeans and bra. She slid the door to her (their) closet open and disappeared two seconds before returning. She walked over to the bed whilst putting on a black tank top.

Jasper had his golden eyes still on her and he smiled at her choice of clothing.

"Enjoying the view?" she asked with a sexy tone to her voice. Well… Sexier than usual to Jasper.

"Mhm," he answered with a smile.

She took two skips before plumping down on the bed next to him, landing in a cute pose.

He shut the book closed and threw it on the night table. When he turned his head back, Alice was lithely climbing upon his lap. She sat down with her legs on either sides of his waist.

"You know, I think you have too much time on your hands when you can complete two books in a day," she said huskily whilst traveling her hands slowly up his chest. Jasper responded to that by placing his hands on her hips.

"Well, surely I can put 'em to better use," he answered, his Texan twang becoming visible. A playful giggle escaped her lips as he flipped her over. He had her on her back against the soft mattress and their lips met into a loving dance as he hovered over her. Her hands raked across his back and ran them down to his chest once again.

He felt her annoyance as she gently tugged at his pullover, something he could only smile at through their kiss.

"This. Off. Now," she demanded as her lips worked down his throat. Alice never fancied ripping clothes, though she had made exceptions.

"Yes, ma'am," he obeyed and quickly pulled it off, before returning to their ongoing action.

. . .

Edward, Bella, Rosalie and Emmett continued through the woods on their way homewards, though they had a long way left.

The trails were very close to their home, so whenever they needed to hunt, they had to walk at least two kilometers to make sure they wouldn't get seen by any humans, though people barely walked away from the paths.

After a while of playful bickering from Bella and Emmett, Rosalie suddenly halted.

Emmett turned to meet her distant gaze.

"What is it?"

"You smell that?" she asked, narrowing her brows.

Edward and Bella had too stopped and tilted their heads up to take a sniff of the air.

"I do," Bella muttered, taking a stronger whiff.

The scent was faint, but strong enough to taste it. It had the odor of leather mixed with a thriving smell of perfume. It wasn't a bad smell, but they couldn't recognize it, which made them intrigued.

"One of us?" Emmett asked them, smelling the air too.

"Yes. Maybe a nomad," Edward answered his question, scanning through the trees in hope of spotting the owner of the foreign smell.

"How do we know it's an unfriendly by-passer?" Bella asked.

Edward shrugged, still scanning the area.

"We don't, but it's one against four in that case," he said, taking her hand, intending to continue walking.

"The scent is too sweet to be a male. I'm sure it's female," Emmett told them.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But even so, I hope she'll leave us-"Bella said before coming to a sudden halt. She narrowed her brows and tilted her head in concentration.

"There!" she said nodding to her left side.

Everybody looked from her to their left and looked closely.

A female figure was standing still as a statue 100 meters away up on a branch. By what they could see, she was dressed in black and had a light hair color.

"Do we know her?" Bella asked. Edward took one step forward.

"No, I can't understand her either. She thinks in a language I can't identify," he told them honestly.

The unknown vampire stirred and bent down into a crouch before jumping down from the branch.

"Will she attack?" Rosalie asked, taking a step ahead as well.

"If we approach her, maybe we'll see," Emmett suggested.

The character ahead still stiffed, but did not flinch when they moved her way.

As they walked her way, the female vampire got into a posture none of them found friendly-looking.

"What's her problem?" Rosalie said bitterly as she started to walk faster.

"She might find our amount intimidating?" Bella tried.

"She would have left, if that's the case," Edward told her.

They automatically started walking faster through the open area of trees, their eyes locked on the stranger the entire time.

Then just as they had 50 meters to go, the vampire lifted her arms a bit and before they could question her behavior, her hands were on fire.

Literally, on fire. Her hands and her hands only were covered in flames that danced and writhed, and to them it looked like a spell. She was like Benjamin when he controlled the element of fire, but the big question was:

_What will she do next?_

"Wait," Edward said, holding an arm in front of Bella.

"I'll go," Emmett said firmly, and as he was to jog up to her, the vampire before them threw a gust of flames his way. Emmett flinched to the side to avoid the ball of flames, which now hit the ground. It burned the ground before them, but Emmett lifted a huge rock, and threw it on the flame to choke it.

Edward handled on instinct then, and didn't care whether she intended to hurt them or not, but after the action just now, he was positive she was. Besides, he wasn't going to take the risk of letting her burn down the forest.

"After her!" he yelled.

Rosalie growled before setting off into a sprint after the one who tried to hurt her man.

Edward, being the fastest, ran first with Bella and Emmett right after.

Rosalie stopped at the top were the vampire had been standing, and she did a quick search. She spotted her hair behind two big boulders of some rocks.

"This way!" she yelled to her family before setting off after her. The others ran the exact way the female had used as an escape route, but Rosalie followed her by running a little sideline.

Edward, Emmett, Bella and Rosalie had now spread out and managed to chase her down to the river.

She sprinted down along the riverbend, and that's where they would have their advantage. The river separated the Quileutes from the Cullens, and that's where their treaty is set. No vampires are to land a foot on the Quileutes' side. The Cullens was now in a truce with the Quileutes and could step over occasionally because of Jacobs imprint, but the treaty was obliged to any other foreign vampire. The nomad of course didn't know this.

The Cullens heard a familiar growling from the wolf pack across the river and just as the vampire was to jump across, two wolves; seemingly Seth and Leah, came out from the trees. The nomad took a sliding stop in surprise, giving Rosalie a closer reach. Just as Rosalie was to jump in on her, the vampire remembered she was being chased, and took off once more.

Seth and Leah didn't follow her in case she would try jumping over again. Their surprising appearance was subtle enough for her it seemed.

Edward and Emmett followed her tightly, but had some difficulties with all the terrain to catch up with her. Rosalie sprinted now faster through the trees and took a shortcut.

The vampire was fast, almost as fast as Edward, but as Rosalie had predicted, she took off into the forest once again when there was a stop to the bend.

She ran around a mature oak and looked behind her to see if she had shaken them off. In truth, Edward and Emmett were close by, but they had not entered the forest yet. The vampire did not see them through the trees and turned with a grin on her face.

She ran past a steep, and from that steep, Rosalie took her mark.

She jumped out from a bush in the steep, and flew downwards to the enemy. The vampire stopped up in surprise and before she could defend herself, Rosalie had flung herself on top of her.

The vampire was pinned to the ground, and Rosalie had her one free hand over her head threatening to strike if she tried anything.

Emmett and Edward then entered the scene but stopped as they saw Rosalie had the vampire pinned. Emmett couldn't help smirk at his mate's superior move.

"For what reason are you treading on Cullen territory?!" Rosalie shouted, still on top of her.

The vampire didn't try to struggle, but she was rather thinking what to answer. Edward entered her mind, but he still couldn't understand her.

"I..! Cullen? Oh, finally I've found you!" The female vampire answered, far too happy than she should've.

The Cullen's shared confused looks among themselves.

_What was going on?_

* * *

**Getting exciting? I hope so, the story has only begun!**

**Who is this outlander? **

**All will be revealed by time. **

**Thank you for reading, and for those fellas that have reviewed this far! I really appreciate it *hug*. **

**So another chapter will hopefully be out be the end of this week. **

**See ya then!**

**~Dragon **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well****, heyhey! Not too long no see? **

**You know what, I think we will drop the forever going author's note and skip to where we left off. **

* * *

"For what reason are you treading on Cullen territory?!" Rosalie shouted, still on top of her.

The vampire didn't try to struggle, but she was rather thinking what to answer. Edward entered her mind, but he still couldn't understand her.

"I..! Cullen? Oh, finally I've found you!" The female vampire answered, far too happy than she should've.

The Cullen's shared confused looks among themselves.

In Rosalie's confusion, the vampire quickly pried herself free and rose to her feet. Edward, Emmett and Bella took two big strides against her in order to stop her from fleeing once again.

She held up her hands in surrender, meaning she wasn't going to escape, just escaping from Rosalie's grip.

"What do you mean you've found us?" Rosalie asked as she rose up herself, brushing her knees.

"Who are you?" Edward asked, looking her up and down.

"Why were you attacking us?" Emmett asked right after Edward, not giving her a chance to answer before Rosalie shot it again:

"What do you want?" Bella asked coldly.

The vampire grabbed her head and shook it as all the questions came at once.

She backed a bit, and was surrounded by the four Cullens.

"Will you please calm down? I'll answer anything, but I need to know if you really are the Cullens," she answered in a barely visible accent none of them could put a finger on. Emmett found her voice to be very deep for a female.

"We are the Cullens. We are one of the few stabile vampire clans in this world," Edward explained to her firmly.

She tilted her head in doubt.

"Where am I now?" she suddenly asked, as if she hadn't heard him.

"Forks," Emmett answered quickly, arms crossed.

She straightened her head but narrowed her eyes in thought.

"You are the Cullens, then…" she muttered.

"Yes," Edward answered in declaration. He eyed her suspiciously with Bella at his side. She looked up at him in a split second, before turning her gaze at this stranger.

In many ways she reminded her of Victoria, but at the same time she seemed… Younger.

She was tall, a few inches taller than Esme, and lean, but not thin. She was broad-shouldered and long-legged. She had an olive tone to her chalky complexion, with the usual crimson color to her eyes, long lashes and dark delicate eyebrows. A straight nose was featured in her round face.

The most outstanding about her appearance was her hair, though: starting from the scalp and all the way down to her ribcage, it was nothing but curls and waves. That was something she shared in common with Victoria, but this one had the color of light golden brown to her hair.

What she wore of apparel was nothing more than a black tank top that revealed her cleavage, dark grey, tight jeans and heal-less, lace-up strap boots of black leather. On top of that she wore a full-length black coat, (similar to the Matrix).

She wore nothing of jewelry, but a middle sized dragon of iron that spread its wings and curled its tail with its jaws opened around her neck that rested just above her well-filled bosoms.

"Are you all?" she asked as she looked at them, one by one.

Edward stirred in his place.

"Why?" he asked, still suspicious. She tilted her chin upwards in respond.

"You don't need to worry. I won't hurt you," she told them, mostly Edward, firmly.

"I have a bit trouble believing that after you almost fried us," Emmett answered for him.

She looked down and nodded in understanding.

"I thought you were going to attack me. But I guess I would've been dead by now, if it was. So, sorry about that," she told them.

"What was that, anyways?" Bella asked her. She had never seen another vampire using fire like that, except Benjamin. Could she control all the other elements, too?

"What, this?" she answered her before lifting her right hand. She fisted her hand once and when she opened it, her hand was on fire. The flames engulfed her hand, dancing and waving.

The others watched the action closely and they felt the warmth from the fire encircle.

She flicked her long fingers once, and the flame was gone.

Edward analyzed her thoroughly before speaking:

"Pyrokinesis."

The girl nodded once and settled her arms at her side once again.

"Now back to my question: Are you all?" she asked seriously.

"No. There are nine of us," Rosalie answered slowly.

"Well, I need to see the rest. You are in grave danger, all of you," she told them, meaning mortal danger for sure.

The four Cullens looked first from her then to each other. They had to make a deliberate decision.

Here a stranger comes, with an incredible ability, saying they are in danger? Should they trust her? None of them had an exact answer, so they looked at Edward.

"Let's summon the others," he told them, looking down at Bella. She picked up her phone from her jeans pocket.

"I'm on it," she said as he turned to walk away from the small crowd. She selected the first number she found from her family.

Her fingers were a blur as she dialed the number. She hoisted her hand up to her ear and the other hand to her neck, waiting as the phone rang.

. . .

Alice kissed her mate's throat as he let out a groan.

She flipped them over in vampire speed so she was on top once again.

Just as Jasper dragged her top slowly over her back, Alice's phone rang.

The chorus from Katy Perry's E.T made her break their kiss. She had no intention to let it ring so she tore apart from Jasper's mouth and pushed him back against the bed.

"Great timing," she muttered as she took up her phone from her pocket.

She narrowed her brows as it stood 'Bella' on the screen. She decided to listen to what she wanted so she pressed 'answer', much to Jasper's nuisance.

"I can only answer this if it's an emergency!" she said through the line.

"Well, this is an emergency," Bella answered calmly on the other side.

Alice narrowed her brows even more.

"What do you mean?" she asked quickly.

Bella sighed. "Well… We've… Meet someone when we were hunting," she answered.

"And?" Alice asked once more, wishing she would get to the point.

Bella murmured something to another person before returning to Alice. "Uhm, after an misunderstanding we were almost burst up in flames, and now the one we encountered told us we were in serious danger, but she have to see all of us,"

"What?" Alice asked in disbelief. Jasper propped up on his elbows and furrowed his forehead in questioning.

Bella stiffened a chuckle. "Yeah, that's what we all thought. But are the rest of you home? Carlisle and Esme too?"

"Yeah, why?" Alice asked slowly.

"Just gather them, Renesmee too,"

"Okay, but where are you?" Alice asked as she climbed off Jasper.

"By the river, two minutes away,"

"Fine, just get back here, we'll get the others," Alice told her.

"Thanks," She heard from the other end before shutting her phone.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked in his confusion.

"No idea, but we have to get Carlisle and Esme. Renesmee should be with them too," she told him as she rose from the bed.

"Why?" he asked as he put on the pullover again.

"We'll find out," she simply answered. She waited for him by the doorway and when he was ready, they hurried down to the first floor.

. . .

"Alice said she'd get it done, though we need to get back," Bella told them as she put her phone back.

"Okay," Edward replied.

He turned around to meet the stranger.

"Alright, you're coming with us, I have to trust you on this," he her.

She smiled slightly at his words, and seemed relieved at the same time.

"But don't try anything funny," Rosalie spat as she brushed past her.

The vampire rolled her red eyes at her remark.

Edward and Bella walked first with Emmett and Rosalie behind the stranger.

"Didn't get your name, though," Bella asked over her shoulder. It had become awkwardly silent, and it was true. She hadn't told them her name.

"Uhm, my name is Amalie," she told her hesitantly.

They all gave her a funny look. That wasn't a name you'd hear around here.

"Emma-what?" Emmett tried. She pronounced it in her language apparently, which made it difficult for them.

The vampire called Amalie chuckled at his attempt.

"You can call me that after practicing. Just call me Amy. I guess it's simpler than Amalie," Amalie said, pronouncing the last word really slow.

"Uhm, okay. Amy. That's fine," Emmett said tasting her real name.

"From what I've heard by now, you're not from here," Rosalie stated.

Amy shook her head in agreement.

"No, I'm not. Guess," she asked playfully.

"You look Spanish," Emmett told her.

She shook her head. "Good guess, but no."

"Mexican?" Rosalie asked.

She shook her head again.

"You don't happen to be gypsy?" Edward tried.

"Nuh-uh. Or, yes, way back in my family tree, but that doesn't count," Amy explained.

"No idea," They told her. She gave them a smirk.

"I'm from Scandinavia. Norway, to be exact," she told them as she placed her hands in her pockets.

They all stopped in surprise.

"Norway?" Bella asked as she turned to face her. Amy looked at her and gave her a small nod.

"Then you're far away from home," Edward stated.

Amy sighed. "Yes, I am…" she suddenly had a distant look in her eyes.

"Cool," Emmett said as they continued walking. Amy smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Norway, huh. How is it like?" Bella asked. Amy looked around her in thought a split second before answering.

"Much like here, actually. Woody… Rainy… Cold… Beautiful. But boiling hot in the summers," she told them dreamily.

"You miss it?" Bella asked her gently.

"Yeah, I do. It's my home. But mostly I miss my family… Never thought I'd say that. I can never return, though," Amy said solemnly.

Emmett and Rosalie shared a sad look.

"Why can't you return?" Edward asked.

She shrugged.

"Firstly, I'm the only one who can help you, and secondly I can't leave without my family," she told them.

"What family?" Edward asked. Was she part of a Clan as well?

"Ah, my mother, father and sister."

Emmett tilted his head to one side.

"They're here too?" he asked.

She shrugged again.

"Not with me, anyways. Well, sort of," she said looking at him over her shoulder.

"What do you mean, 'sort of'?" Rosalie asked, lifting a brow.

"You know what; I'll tell you everything once I've met everybody. It will be a lot easier than telling the story twice," she told her before facing the mossy ground before her feet again.

They continued walking in silence before seeing the Cullen house before them. The sped up to vampire run the last bit.

. . .

Carlisle and Esme waited for them outside on the backside, where the small group appeared.

Alice and Jasper stood with Renesmee before them on the porch behind Carlisle and Esme until they saw Bella, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie appear through the trees. They wondered as they saw the fifth person coming right after them.

Alice chewed her bottom lip as she pondered. Why hadn't she seen that 'her' Bella was talking about? She was a vampire, so she shouldn't have had any trouble's seeing her. She figured it was because she was with Renesmee by the time they had encountered her. Jasper sensed her thoughtful mood, and rubbed her arm before leading her and Renesmee down to Carlisle and Esme.

The group came to a walk when they had the Patriarch before them.

"Son, Alice told us what happened, though not in detail," Carlisle told Edward in a concerned voice, as he walked them in meeting. Esme followed shortly.

"We haven't really gotten the details, either," Edward said as he looked back to his group. They walked up and stood in line before the stairs where Carlisle stood.

"I didn't see it coming, I was with Renesmee by the time," Alice said apologetically.

"It's okay Alice, we're fine," Bella told her, as Renesmee ran down to hug her mother.

Esme stood beside her husband and hugged his arm.

"Now, what's this about us being in danger?" Esme asked concerned.

Edward turned 180 degrees and looked at Amy who stood in the background with crossed arms. He didn't say anything, but she walked slowly up to him.

"It's okay," he told her gently.

She let her arms fell down to her sides and looked at Carlisle and Esme. She saw the pixie one that was called Alice, but the tall honey blonde male at her side almost frightened her. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and on his revealed wrists were half-moon shaped scars.

Esme and Carlisle looked at her in baffling.

"Who's this?" Carlisle asked Edward.

She walked two strides up to meet them.

"I'm Amalie. You can call me Amy," she told them with a screw smile.

"Carlisle. And I guess you've meet some from my family?" he asked her gently as he nodded to those before him.

She turned to look at them as well. With the four in front of her and the five behind her, she couldn't help but feel trapped. This entire new people, who certainly didn't trust her much yet, it was all new.

Though she spoke English well, and could understand them with no problem what so ever, she felt uncertain about all this. She had to help them, so she swallowed once and sucked it up.

"I'm Esme," Esme said with a welcoming smile that Amy returned.

"Nice to meet you," she answered gingerly.

Esme saw her inferior approach and felt bad for her. Despite being taller than her, she looked younger than all of them, except Renesmee. Vampire or not, she looked vulnerable, like she wasn't the most dangerous predator on earth. She guessed amounts of people frightened her, and she couldn't blame her.

Carlisle shared the same thoughts as Esme and looked at Jasper, signalizing. Jasper nodded in understanding.

Amy suddenly felt more confident, and straightened up a bit. Everybody looked at her sudden change, and guessed why she stiffened in the first place. She was all normal when she crossed them in the woods.

They got to the conclusion that she wasn't much of a people person, and abandoned the thought.

"Let's head inside," Carlisle told them all.

They left the backyard and headed inside.

* * *

**A/N: The moment of truth is finally here! What will she tell them! Why is she here?**

**Did you like my presentation of my OC? **

**Oh, yes, and her name is pronounced **_**A-ma-li-e**_** in Norwegian and A**_**mylee**_** in English. **

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Hold onto your hats for more!**

**See ya! **

**~Dragon **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hiya! Back again! Sorry for the last sudden cliffhanger (ish), but I had to. Got way too tired to continue, but I promised it'd be out be the weekend, so here's part 2! Or… A new chapter. **

**Anyways, if I didn't mention it last chapter, Amalie is OC. I own nothing except her. **

**Now. Ready for the truth? **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"Now, why have you come here?" Carlisle asked as he sat down in his chair. Esme sat in the chair beside him whilst Amy sat in the couch against the wall. Edward and Bella sat a seat away, Rosalie and Emmett by the dining table on the chairs there one meter away. Jasper and Alice stood beside one another against the bookshelves.

"Well, as I told you earlier," she began stiffly as she looked gave Edward a brief look before turning back to Carlisle. "You are in danger. But I will start from the beginning." Amy sighed heavily once, knotted her hands together, and began her story;

"Over a year ago, my family and I, we lived in Norway. My father was a business man and had to go to a meeting in Oklahoma. He travels a lot, thus we never see him, so we all decided to come along for a vacation, my mother, me and my sister. So that's how we ended up here in USA," she explained.

"Continue, please," Carlisle said, bending forward in his seat.

"Well, after my father's meeting, we went for dinner. After dinner that night, as we were walking our way back to the hotel, I had gotten known the streets enough to suggest a shortcut through an alley.

It was getting darker, and halfway through the alley, we got ambushed… No one saw us, except the people walking here and there; we were the only ones there. As we were to call for help, four people jumped from the roofs. We didn't know they were vampires, then, of course.

And the next thing I knew, the worst pain imaginable hit me… Us, I guess." She paused.

"You were turned? And no one saw what happened?" Esme asked.

Amy shook her head.

"I guess not. Our kind isn't that foolishly enough to bite someone in public, I figured, because when we woke up, we weren't in the city anymore. We were out in dusty badlands, and it was nighttime when we figured what we were. We were told the rules by this one man.

After he… 'Provided' us with blood, he told us to follow. We followed him all the way until we arrived to an old ranch. My father and mother were frantic of course, and asked him what was going on, and such. He only told us this: _"This is your life now. You will fight to live, or die if you don't."_

He told us to head inside the barn. That's where we stood in the middle of quarrelling vampires, no idea why." Amy told them.

"Let me get this straight: You were attacked and turned, taken away, told to follow, and ended up in a barn where there were other newborn vampires?" Edward asked.

"Yes. But that's not all. As we stood amongst the group of our kind, a woman appeared. She stopped in front of us with this man who got us there behind her, and three bulky ones.

She told us we would be going through training in order for our own survival. That we would be rewarded if we followed her orders. She wanted our help to regain what is hers. We believed she had lost her home, and she told us that there was no way back for us either, because of what we were. We all sensed something wrong, but after a certain time, we got used to it. My family accepted what had happened, something I didn't. My mom told us 'as long as we were together, we could get through everything'. I was angry at her, at everything, at everyone, at what had happened…" Amy continued, getting more and more into her story, but at the same time, she seemed lessened at this.

They all listened carefully to her, _especially_ Jasper whom was now triggered at her on-going story. He gently touched Alice small at her back before slipping away from her side. He walked quickly down behind Carlisle's chair and leant his arms on the back of it.

"Do you know where you awakened?" he asked Amy ardently.

Amy looked up at him with red eyes, surprised that that was the first time he was talking to her.

She shrugged once, before continuing.

"No. None of us knew. But if I was to guess, it looked like the plains of Texas," she told him. He frowned in response.

"So, he brought you somewhere hidden, along with other newborns. A big amount of vampires… An army? And there was a woman too?" he asked her in deep thought.

The others stirred in their seat, all attention donated to Jasper and Amy.

"We were trained in fight like an army, yes, but I don't know if would call it that. We hadn't been sent in combat before I left," she answered.

Jasper looked at Carlisle in thought, given the same look.

"When did you leave?" Carlisle asked.

"Uhm, after I could control my affinity," she told him rubbing her neck.

"What affinity?" Alice wanted to know from behind her.

Amy shifted in her seat, gave her a hint of a smile and looked around the room. She saw the resting hearth against the wall.

"This," Amy murmured and lifted a hand. She fisted her hand before it bursted into flames like last time. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper gasped at the sight. She calmed the flame down a notch somehow and bent forward towards the hearth. She stretched her hand engulfed in flames to it, pushed the fireball into the marble hearth and lit the logs on fire. She flicked her fingers once and the flame was gone.

"Impressive. Can you control all the elements?" Esme asked.

"No, ma'am. Just fire," Amy answered politely.

Esme shrugged the 'ma'am' part off.

"Please, call me Esme," she told her gently. Amy smiled at her in return.

"When did you learn of your ability?" Carlisle asked her, moving back to her story.

"Oh, a few months after the change. My sister and I left the 'campus' many times, and she was the one to help me control it," she told him.

"You were allowed to leave?" Jasper asked.

"Well, no, that's why we did it when the others were trained."

"The woman trained you?" Jasper asked her quickly.

"No, she had her second in command for that. He was also the one who got us there," she answered.

"The woman, what's she like?" Jasper asked leaning more forward.

"Well… She looks Spanish or Mexican but she mostly keeps away from us. She's never alone though. She either has her guards or she goes into town for hunting," Amy told him. He widened his topaz eyes in recognizing. This… This can't be true. She's from an army he knows all too well. He was once in it himself. It's his darkest memories.

He stood up, paced around and placed his thumb to his lips.

"Her name, it's Maria," Jasper said, mostly to her. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes. You know her?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, you can say that. I was her second in command once; I trained her newborns, before I left her. I traded it to something much better," Jasper said, gazing at Alice. She smiled beautifully at him in return.

"Then you must be Jasper?" Amy asked straightening up.

Jasper tilted his head a bit.

"That I am," he answered hesitantly.

"Maybe I should get to the point… The reason why I left is because you need my help, but I need your help as well. Maria, she's coming for you: You, Jasper. I overheard her with her guard as I snuck back in after training with my sister. She wants you back at her side, after she's killed the rest of your family, she'll have your help getting back her lost territories," she said, dead serious.

Jasper didn't know how to react at her words. He stood there, looking at her. Why..? Why?

"What?" Carlisle asked in disbelief. Amy gave him a sad look.

"I'm speaking the truth," she told them. Jasper snapped out of his thoughts.

"How can we trust you? How do we know you're not a spy? You might be leading her here right now!" Jasper asked, suddenly turning hostile. Her being a newborn and their famous cunningness wasn't why he was angered. In truth, it was because he was afraid for his family. He was afraid for Alice's well-being.

"Jasper!" Alice snapped at her husband for his words. With Renesmee in the cottage with Jacob, she would've seen them coming if so.

Amy didn't shy back though. She shot up from her seat.

"She's coming after you with her army in two weeks' time! I left her because she must be stopped! I've searched for you for too long! This is the only way to stop her and get my family back! And by the way, the only way you can know, is to simply trust me. I. Am. Speaking. The. Truth," Amy said to him, a foot away.

Her body was shaking slightly and heating steam was appearing around her. Jasper crossed his arms, sighing heavily as he looked at his mate. She leaned a hand at the doorframe besides her. Her golden eyes revealed shooting daggers, but at the same time comfort and depth. He looked back at his family who was now stiffening in their seat and Esme stood behind Amy, giving her shoulder a calming pat. He backed one step in surrender and looked at her, now calm.

"Forgive me. The thought of Maria at our necks is a bit…appalling. I know what she can do," Jasper said looking down in thought once again.

"Are you sure about this?" Carlisle asked worriedly.

"Yes, I couldn't have heard her clearer. She is tracking you down, her and her army of thirty trained newborns, if not more. She will kill you all, and _force _your help, Jasper. This is her only chance to have her territories back. And seeking you out was the only way for me to have my family back," Amy said sitting back down, looking at Jasper, Carlisle and Esme.

Esme felt sorry for the girl who had lost her family to Maria, and her motherly figure came out. She walked down to her and sat down on the couch beside her. She gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"We'll find your family. We will help each other," Esme told Amy gently.

Amy gave her a grateful smile, which was returned.

Carlisle rose up.

"We need to coordinate this, "Carlisle said in thought.

"Wait, Carlisle," Jasper said. He didn't want to put his _whole_ family in danger. Fighting wasn't an option for him. It was him she wanted, and if it was to come to that, she could have him. As long as Alice and the rest would be safe, nothing else mattered to him.

"No, Jasper." Edward told him, shaking his head, hearing his thoughts.

"I'm not gonna let you risk your lives for me. I've always had a feeling that she wouldn't take the last dismissal neatly. I'll put her to a stop once and for all," Jasper said firmly to them all. Esme looked at Carlisle as he walked up behind Jasper squeezing his shoulder.

"We are a family as well. I'm not watching my son standing alone on the battlefield, you know that. We will fight at your side, just like Amy will fight for hers, no matter what," he told him in his fatherly matter.

Jasper looked at his father first and then to Esme.

"I can't lose you to her," he said in almost in a whisper, looking at Alice.

Alice walked down quickly and took his hand in hers.

"That's why we'll plan this. We're gonna figure this out," she told him in her gentle matter. He gazed at her and nodded in understanding.

"We'll need a second force. Maybe a third," Jasper told Carlisle.

"We can arrange something with the pack, hopefully," Edward said suggestively.

"Pack? Werewolves?" Amy asked shocked.

"We have a treaty. Maybe they'll help us knowing the town might be in danger. I hate the idea of asking for their help once again, though," Carlisle told her.

"Jacob and Sam will understand. But will it be enough?" Bella asked.

Carlisle looked at Jasper for answer.

"With thirty trained newborn vampire coming this way, we can't be too sure, but maybe the Denali coven can help us out?" Jasper said, looking at Carlisle.

"Well, I can call them, but I have to respect their answer," Carlisle answered.

"Of course. But we will need every help we can get," Jasper said, looking at Amy.

"I'm in." Amy said, standing up.

"That's nine," Bella said, standing up as well.

"We will gather more, I'm positive we'll get the advantage with the packs and with the Denalis help," Edward said.

Carlisle walked his way to the office

"Let's hope they will offer us any," he muttered as he looked through one of the many windows.

If a fight was what Maria wanted, a fight was what she'd get.

* * *

**My oh my, can it be true? Maria? *gasp***

**Oh well, the Cullens are cunning, they'll figure it out, right? **

**You'll find out later on in the story! **

**Thanks to those who sticks with me through this, you're the best! **

**See ya later! **

**~Dragon**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey! I'm back again with another chapter! Sorry if I'm a little late, but at least here you go!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Carlisle sat in his office, tapping a pen against his lips as he looked out into the deep forest through one of the windows.

He sat anxious, figuring how to ask his closest relatives this favor. He meant to call them, but somehow, he couldn't have himself to make the call. After all, he had gathered them as witnesses for the incident with the Volturi not many months ago. And now he had to ask them to fight again.

True, one of the reasons they said yes to fight the last time was for their own sake, but this time, it was different. An army was coming to get them, but for the Cullen's only, so to fight wasn't obligatory for the Denalis. They really needed their help, but asking a favor like that… There would be killing, damage, bloodshed (rhetorically, vampires could not bleed, whatsoever).

No chit-chat – all fight.

Carlisle dropped the pen and opened his Mac urgently. He was going to ask. For his sake of his family, he had to get this done.

He started Skype and scrolled down the list of names. He could use the phone, but he needed to see them to make them understand.

The name '_ ' _appeared on the screen and he clicked it.

The screen and beeps rang too long for his comfort. He sat there twinning fingers as he figured how to ask them this.

The final beep died and suddenly an image of a well-known vampire with her blonde hair up in a ponytail, named Tanya, showed up.

"Hello, Carlisle," Tanya greeted him with a dashing smile.

"Greetings, Tanya," he greeted her back, though his voice slightly smaller. He could see she sat in the living room as her sister Kate walked by, disappearing around a corner.

"Nice of you to make a call. How are things going for you?" she asked him ardently.

"Things are well, thank you. And for you?" Carlisle asked her.

"Oh, we are just fine, thanks for asking. Garrett is nesting down with us neatly, much to Kate's delight. Now, what's the occasion for this call?" she asked him curiously. Carlisle sighed deeply once, before looking back at Tanya through the screen.

"It's good to hear your family is safe and sound back home, Tanya. Unfortunately, my family is not so safe at this time," he told her. She frowned at him and cocked her head to the left.

"What's the matter, Carlisle?" she asked.

He shifted in his seat and exhaled.

"You know, Tanya, this is the last thing I would've asked of you, but now, I don't really have any choice. But before I continue, I want you to know that whatever you answer is fully respected. Though I'd appreciate it if you could be impartial about this." He told her as a start. She listened carefully, wondering where this was going.

"Alright, Carlisle. Shot. I'm all ears." She told him with reassuring nod.

He knitted his fingers nervously.

"You know of Jasper's past, right?" he asked her.

"Yes, roughly, why?" she answered, tilting her head even further.

"Well, as it turns out, his former coven leader, Maria is after us. She plans vengeance for him leaving her, and wants him back at her side. She demands his help getting her territory back whether he wants to or not. In this case it's not, so she is here in about two weeks with her army to kill us. We will do all that we can to protect him and our coven, but we aren't many enough to protect the town if it comes to that. So I beg for your help." Carlisle told her desperately.

She had now covered her mouth with her hand in shock.

"Oh, Carlisle… Haven't she come for you earlier, though?" she asked quietly, remembering that Maria sought them out when the Cullens lived in Calgary.

"Yes, but she didn't accept our last departure it seems. And now that she's back, we are in desperately in need of help once more, and hopefully the last. There will be a fight, but if we can gather enough aid the victory will be ours in defiantly. So my question here is: Will you help us out, Tanya?" he asked her pleadingly. This was it. Her answer now would decide their fate, more or less.

She sat so still for a minute it looked like the screen had frozen, but he understood she needed time to consider this.

She sighed with a shake of her head before she looked down from the screen. She shifted in her seat in the brown couch before returning to Carlisle.

"It's a shame really, that such things are to happen with you and your family, Carlisle. It seems trouble is after you wherever you go!" she joked, but at the same time she was both honest and serious.

He gave her a small smile and a shrug.

"I will have to discuss this with my family, Carlisle, and I'll give you a call as soon as I can." Tanya explained to him in conclusion.

"Thank you, Tanya. I appreciate your thought. Many thanks." He told her honestly.

"No problem. Stay online," she told him with a wink.

And with that, she ended the call.

Carlisle leant back in his office chair and sighed to himself in disbelief that she actually didn't say no.

He decided to stay in his office to do some paperwork, and have some time to think. How on earth were they going to pull through all this?

. . .

Esme, Rosalie and Renesmee sat in the living room at the second floor, reminiscing old days.

Renesmee sat snuggled in between Rosalie and Esme in the couch with a photo album in her lap. She had a huge grin smeared in her face as her grandmother and aunt showed her pictures of the Cullen family from their many travels.

"Ha-ha, remember this one, Esme?" Rosalie said as she pointed to a picture of Alice dressed in a Pikachu- kigurumi, cute posing. Her hand was up and drowned in the costume. Her bangs poked out from the big hood, the Pikachu-ears on the top hanging down. She had a grin plastered on her face as she stood on her tip toes.

Esme smiled at the memory.

"Yes, that's from when we visited Tokyo! It's funny; I'd never thought Alice would have tried on anything like that," Esme told Renesmee eagerly.

Rosalie chuckled in agreement.

"You know, you could've used this for Halloween or something, Nessie," Rosalie told her niece.

Just then, Bella and Edward entered the room with Jacob.

"Hey, I heard what happened," Jacob said, smiling as he saw Renesmee.

Esme looked up at him and gave him a screw smile.

"We told him," Edward told her.

"And I talked to Sam as well. We're in," Jacob told them faithfully.

"Thank you, Jacob. The fridge is stocked by the way, so please help yourself with something to eat," Esme told him heart warmly as usual.

He smiled back at her in gratitude.

"Has Carlisle figured it out with the Denali yet?" Bella asked, sitting down beside her mother.

"He's working on it," she told her gently. Bella nodded in answer.

"Where's Amy?" Edward asked.

"She's with Jasper in his study. Figures. They share the same past so to speak," Rosalie answered him. Edward shrugged in understanding.

"Good. We need to plan this. Tell Carlisle to come as well when he's finished," Edward said as he left the room with Jacob.

Bella sat down beside Rosalie and joined them in their album peeking.

"Mom, who's Amy?" Renesmee asked her mother. Bella smiled at her daughter.

"She's acquainted to the family. You can meet her later, and I'll explain later what's going on, honey," Bella told her daughter with an assuring smile.

. . .

Jasper sat in his chair by his mahogany desk, leaned back whilst Amy sat on top of a low bookshelf with her legs dangling.

"So this Cormack is her second-in-command?" he asked her.

"Yes, he's also the one who changed my family. He's a creep, really," she told him with a scoff.

"They usually are," he said quietly. His time as Maria's second in command wasn't a pleasant memory. Killing off her newborns, training them… Oh, how he wish he could forget.

Edward entered the room with Jacob right behind him. He kicked the door shut before standing beside Edward with crossed arms. He saw Amy sitting on her spot and eyed her down.

"So you're the courier I've heard about." Jacob said to Amy, who turned her attention to him.

"That's right." She said suspiciously.

"It's all right. Jacob here is part of the pack of shape-shifters, he's on our side," Jasper explained to her, feeling her tension.

"And I obtained an extra hand. Sam agreed to help after some sweet-talk. Besides, this is what we do. We kick vampire-butts," he joked, though being serious.

Jasper raised a brow in surprise.

"That's makes out nine vampires and eight werewolves. That's still not enough to guarantee a victory," Jasper explained to them.

"Well, we'll just have to hope Carlisle can convince the Denali to help us, and then we will see what to do from there," Edward said, leaning against one of the bookshelves.

Amy wrinkled up her nose as the air was polluted with wet dog smell. It was a smell she'd never felt before. It was utterly… Awful.

"You'll have to get used to it," Edward told her, seeing her expression.

She gave him a slight pout in return. As if a battle wasn't enough.

. . .

Carlisle sorted through his archives of papers as his computer rang up. His Skype told him that Tanya was calling.

He sat down on his chair in a hurry and clicked 'answer'.

"Tanya," he simply greeted her as her image popped up once again that day.

"After the session with the others, we have come to the conclusion-" she began slowly, but firm. Carlisle tensed up in his seat, awaiting her answer.

"That we will help you. It's a yes from us, Carlisle," Tanya said giving him an assuring smile.

"Are you absolutely certain?" Carlisle asked her in his state of shock.

"Of course. We are family, and family stick together. Besides, we all feel bad about the last time you had the incident with the newborns. I wish we could've helped you back then, but we will make up for it this time," she told him with a wink.

Carlisle leaned back in his chair, his tension through his body releasing him. He sighed in relief before returning to Tanya.

"You have no idea how much this means to us, Tanya. Now that we have aid from you and the pack, this might be enough to cut Maria off her plans of tearing this family apart. Thank you, thank you again," Carlisle told her, struggling to find the correct words.

"Don't worry about it. Now, when shall you await us?" she asked.

"Travel as soon as you can to us in Forks and you'll get the details then," he promoted her.

"Roger, Carlisle. I'll give you a call when we're on our way," she said, and with that, the call ended.

Carlisle shut his Mac down and walked his way to the living room.

He found his mate Esme, Rosalie, Bella and Renesmee in the room looking through pictures.

"All sorted out, dear?" Esme asked her husband as he entered the room.

"Yes, Tanya answered to our call for help, and she's coming with her coven as soon as she can," he told them, mostly Esme.

"Oh, that's comforting," Rosalie said in almost a mutter.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have things to return to," he told them gently as he left the room quickly.

. . .

"We have to plan this with utterly cautiousness if we plan on winning this battle. We must prepare everything, and I mean everything," Jasper told the small amount of people in the room. He paced back and forth, his thoughts racing through his head like the Kentucky Derby.

"Holy cow, Jazz, calm down with the thinking, will you? Keep your head cold, we'll get through this," Edward said to his brother, trying to sound rational.

Jasper came to a stop in his tracks right before Edward, giving him a funny look.

"'Holy cow'? What are you, a redneck?" Jasper tried to making light of the situation, if Edward's exaggerating over a busy mind was a situation at all.

"The closest one to being a redneck around here is you, Hale," Jacob stated with a grin.

"For your information, I'm a Texan, remark the difference," Jasper told the grinning Jacob, pointing a finger at him in warning.

"In other words, a southern. Redneck, Texan?" Jacob argued, weighing the words with his hands.

"Don't mash it, Pup," Jasper warned Jacob, pacing again. Amy smiled at his Texan twang.

"Ouch," Jacob joked. 'Pup' was one of the things he hadn't been called yet, well… until now.

There was a knock on the door before Carlisle came in.

"I bring good news. The Denali Coven agreed to help; they will be here in a day or two I believe. Maybe three," he told them with a merry mine.

Jasper sat down in his chair again, sighing.

"Good. Now, we're talkin'. At least we have the numbers, but I don't think we should come to more conclusions before the Denalis arrive," he said looking at Carlisle.

"Yes, all this is a little much to take in, I think we should let things sink in, and we'll speak more when the other's arrive. Anything you want to say about this, Amy?" Carlisle asked her.

"No, nothing you haven't thought of by yourselves. Besides, I and Jasper have lain our cards down, so he knows pretty much everything," she told him.

"And therefore, we will be able to plan this thoroughly," Jasper finished for her, rolling a pen between his fingers.

"Great," Edward simply answered.

"Glad we solved this out. Now, Amy, feel free to make yourself at home. But we have to tell you; as you can see, our eyes are not red like yours, and that's because we feed on animals only, not humans. If we are going to work this out with the wolf pack, you can't hunt humans in this area," Carlisle explained to her. She looked up at him with a blank expression on her face.

"Washington should be fine," he finished, giving Jacob a look that clearly said no-commenting. After giving her a final smile, he left the room.

"Washington?" Amy asked Edward, clueless of the whereabouts.

"Yeah, if you run, it will take you half a day or so. We just hunt around the woods, but I'm sure one of us can show you the way," Edward explained to her. She blinked once.

"Half a day?" she repeated, her voice bored. He nodded to her in response. She let out a huff in despair. In truth it was really just laziness.

"I'll try animals, then," Amy told them, hopping down from her spot. Jasper tilted his head in curiosity above her.

"Just like that?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, I won't bother run all the way to Washington," she explained, huffing once more.

Edward looked at Jasper in questioning.

"You sure about this? It keeps you strong, but it won't satisfy your thirst completely, just a heads up," Edward asked her.

"Yes, I'm sure. It will be just for now," she told him.

"Alright, if you say so," he muttered. "Do you want to try it now? It might be easier the next time when you really need to hunt," he asked her, standing properly. She shrugged.

"Sure, lead the way," she told him kind of carelessly. He reacted to her tone, but never the less, abandoned the room with her.

"Amy!" Jasper called after her. She walked back a step.

"Yes?" She answered.

Jasper leant forward in his chair and leant his elbows on the desk.

"I'm curious. How old are you?" he asked out of the blue. How come her age mattered to him?

"I'm sixteen," she told him. Sixteen! She wasn't older? Jacob and Edward shared a surprised look.

"And how long have you come into your first year as one of us?" Jasper asked, seemingly curious.

"Ah, I'm soon eleven months old," she told him quickly. He nodded to her and waved her off with Edward.

He stood up from his chair and leant on his desk as he stopped in thought.

"Why did you wanna know her age?" Jacob asked, standing up as well.

"Haven't you seen it? She's acting mature, but she's passed her newborn months of this life, which means the traits of a newborn shouldn't be there. The way she reacted to your smell, how lazy she got at the thought of running all the way to Washington, and so on. Her emotions aren't aggressive or anything like a newborn state of mind, but she's more… Sour. Stubborn. Like something's constantly annoying her," Jasper explained to him.

"And?" Jacob continued.

"I assumed that if it wasn't any of us she was annoyed at, or her newborn instincts, then it must have been something else… She was turned as a teenager, simply. I just wanted to confirm my theory,"

"Well, does it matter? If she comes in handy, then no big deal, right?" Jacob asked curiously.

Jasper walked to the door, but stopped as he was to push the door open.

"In fact, it does matter. Since she was turned as a teen she might be difficult to deal with under training, the fact that she's both stubborn and rebelling by mind. Perhaps even dangerous, considering her 'affinity' with fire." Jasper finished. He gave Jacob a last look, said no more, and left.

Jacob was standing in the room, thinking over his words. She might be dangerous? She seemed friendly enough, and besides, he had been a teen for not so many years ago, so he knew very well how it had been being the awkward teen, look away from the transformation into the wolf pack.

He had noticed the jewelry around her neck, and he wondered why she specifically had a dragon of iron as a pendant. Maybe she was a little enthusiast about fantasy creatures.

After a lot of thought around this newly represented character called Amalie, he decided to leave.

Maybe spend the rest of the day with Renesmee? That seemed nice. It would take his mind off all this for a while.

. . .

As Jasper crossed his family members in the living room and others in the kitchen, he wondered where his favorite family member was. He figured she was out doing errands like she usually did, so he walked his way to their bedroom to get his computer. He had a thing for editing Wikipedia pages, something he found as an excellent source for curing annoyance over wrong facts around a topic he knew like the back of his hand, The Civil War for example.

He cracked the door to their bedroom open and went inside. After closing it shut, he stopped as he saw her on their bed.

Alice was lying on top of the white sheets in a fetal position with her head resting on a pillow with her hand tucked underneath it. She had her eyes closed, and she could have been asleep if it were possible. Her breathing was slow and steady, even though it wasn't needed.

To Jasper, she looked the most adorable when relaxing like this. He tilted his head to one side and smirked as he walked down to the bed.

Alice heard his footsteps and cracked her eyes open a bit, revealing her beautiful golden irises. She lifted her head off the pillow an inch.

"Hey, Jazz," she greeted him with a small smile before gently dropping her head back onto the pillow, sighing as she closed her eyes again.

"Have you any idea how adorable you are over there?" he told her dreamily as he watched her.

"Well, I guess I should have migraines more often, then," she said weakly, her eyes still closed.

Jasper walked to the edge of the bed and crawled over to the side she was laying.

"Naw, my poor darlin'" he murmured to her as he nestled down before her, his legs stretching horizontally across the bed, his arms propping his torso up. Alice managed to give him a brief smile, still not moving. Jasper kissed her forehead lovingly before nuzzling his nose against hers in a gentle manner.

"Someone's blinding you again? The mutt?" Jasper asked her in a whisper.

"He and Renesmee. I tried to see past them, after future danger, but uhm… It did not turn out so well…" Alice said in merely a whisper, if not a bit weak.

"You shouldn't try that around them…" he scolded her warm-heartily. He lifted his head to look at her resting form. Her angelic face showed no expression whatsoever, she was so still. If he didn't know better, she could have been thought dead.

He pushed the thought away, and nestled his head against hers, his sweet breath a soothing breeze as it hit her lips.

His ability to control emotions has served him well when needed, but it was at times like this he really appreciated it. It didn't remove the feeling of pain, but it certainly helped.

He let the feeling of comfort and ease surround them as a sudden stung of ache hit Alice's head. A soft whimper escaped her lips, but was soon drowned when the sensation hit her. She relaxed and nuzzled into her mate's neck, who had crawled closer to her.

"Thanks," she told him gently feeling the sudden change. He hummed lovingly to her in response.

There they lay, Alice in Jasper's protecting, loving embrace and soon her headache was fading away bit by bit.

Alice couldn't be more grateful for her husband's incredible gift.

If only her own could serve them this time when danger was upon them…

That didn't matter now, for now… They were the closest they could to sleeping in each other's arms.

* * *

**Headache's suck, right?**

**I had to include a fluff in there, everybody loves fluff! **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**See ya!  
**

**~Dragon**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey, you guys! Don't worry, I'm not dead! I'm just supersupersuper late! It's the first week of school, so I have a lot to buy and much to do. **

**But at least here it is! **

**Enjoy! **

**. . .**

"Okay, how do we do it again?" Amy asked as she, Alice and Edward walked deep into the woods.

Edward thought he might need help with this, so they waited with Amy's first vegetarian hunt until Alice recovered from her headache. Edward had read her thoughts and didn't want her in pain, so he guessed she should come along.

"Firstly, this isn't like hunting humans. With humans you find your mark, and drag him or her into an offside corner, usually at night, drain them, and then you're done," Edward explained to her whilst they walked. Edward walked first at the right with Alice at his left. Amy walked behind them, like a third friend on the sidewalk.

"With animals it's different. You'll have to smell them out, find their location, hunt them down and move like a thief in the night all at once. Any noise may have them flee. Oh, by the way, animal blood doesn't fully satisfy your thirst, but it keeps you strong. So you'll have to hunt more frequently," Alice told her over her shoulder.

"The usual fauna around her is deer, elk, moose, mountain lion, bear and wolf." Edward told her as he counted them slowly.

"Mountain lions and bears are the most fun to hunt, since they usually fight back, but the deer's and meese are the most difficult to hunt." Alice finished for him. Alice lifted a dark brow in wonder.

"Just wondering, do you always finish each other's sentences?" Amy asked them. Alice and Edward looked at each other with a smirk.

"Uh, yeah, you know, with me being a mind reader and Alice here being a psychic, we have developed certain ways of communicating," Edward explained to Amy with a wink.

"Mental dialog is one of them," Alice chirped, finishing for her brother once more.

"That's kinda cool," Amy said ardently.

"Glad you think so. Now, Eddie, shall we begin?" Alice said humorously.

"Yes. Amy," he answered her and stopped in his tracks. He turned around facing Amy. "We'll do it this way: We'll show you how it's done, then you'll try later, okay?" he suggested.

"Okay." Amy simply answered.

"Alice, would you like to demonstrate?" Edward asked his sister.

"Certainly." She beamed at him and turned around so she could scan through the trees.

She took a deep breath, smelling the air. She didn't say anything, she assumed Amy would watch and learn without any detailed form for presentation.

Alice took one step forward and sniffed the air once more. She closed her eyes in concentration as she digested the smells.

"You smell that salty, dusty smell? That's the smell of moose. The stronger the smell, the closer it is," Alice explained to Amy as she opened her blackening eyes slowly.

Amy took a whiff.

"I guess it's pretty close, then?" she asked silently.

"A couple of meters behind those boulders," Alice explained as she pointed towards a slope overgrown with ferns and grass. Two giant rocks draped with moss were laid on top of the soft ground.

The three vampires walked silently between the trees and towards one of the big boulders.

Alice walked quietly around the huge boulder, crouching. Amy and Edward crouched down behind the other, with Amy following Alice with her gaze.

Alice suddenly came to a stop as she peeked around the rock. She crouched down even more and turned around to see Amy. She placed a finger against her lips, telling her to be quiet. She then winked with the same finger, telling her to come to her. Amy got her message and crouched as she walked her way over to Alice's boulder. She stopped behind Alice and Edward took Amy's former spot.

Alice turned again and nodded towards her point.

Amy followed her nod and gasped silently.

There, about eight meters up the slope, stood a magnificent moose. It was a huge bull, with antlers twice the size of the bull's head. It stood amongst the ferns and nibbled on the mossy ground.

"Watch." Alice whispered so low that Amy almost missed it. Edward shared an amused look with Alice as she walked slowly and silently through the ferns. She crouched so low she had to use all fours. Amy replaced Alice's place and Edward appeared behind her.

"No way…" Amy muttered, which he only could grin to.

The huge beast had not spotted the petite predator crouching her way through the ferns.

The moose came to a stop in its eating and let out an explosive snort. The saw Alice came to a sudden halt. She was now two meters away from the beast three times her size. The ears on the moose twitched back and forth. Alice was hidden between the plants, not even breathing.

Amy watched intently, noting down the details.

Just as the moose returned to nibbling on the branch above its antlers, Alice stood up and shot forward. The moose saw her and tried to escape up the slope. The animal disappeared behind the trees on the top with Alice shortly after.

Edward and Amy could only hear the sounds of snapping branches and rustling leaves from the area Alice and the moose rendered off.

They stood up, walked their way up the slope, trying to find Alice and the pray.

As Edward and Amy entered through the trees, they found a huge dead moose on the ground and Alice standing before it with her arms crossed.

"That's one way of doing it," Edward said under his chuckle.

Amy looked at the dead moose whilst cocking her head.

"Help yourself," Alice told Amy up lightning, flicking her hand towards the dead beast.

Amy cocked her head to the side even more as she stepped forward hesitantly.

"Uh… I don't know about this…" she said doubtfully.

Alice stepped to the side, sighing.

"Either you take it, or I do, then you'll have to catch one all over," Alice said firmly.

"Alright, alright…" Amy said in surrender.

"But, uhm…" she continued, eying the dead moose suspiciously.

"Just drink it like you normally do with humans, up at its neck," Alice told her pointing at the animal.

"Okay…" Amy said, still doubting she'd like it. She cared and loved animals of any kind, so now drinking blood from one seemed… wrong! But she hadn't any choice, so she might just do it and be done with it.

Alice walked to stand beside Edward.

Amy bent down by the antlers of the moose and looked at it for a second.

"I'm sorry…" she muttered sorrowfully to the dead beast and stroked its cheek. With a blink of an eye, she removed her hand and bit down on its neck.

Alice and Edward shared a confused look amongst themselves. She was sorry? They had never ever heard a vampire say such a thing.

Amy removed her mouth and tasted the rich blood.

"Hmm… It tastes funny. Weird, but better than human food. Yeah, it's cool," Amy said as she bit down and drank the last drop.

Edward smiled in relief. He had hoped it would go this neatly.

"You'll get used to it. As long as it keeps you strong, it's good, right?" Alice asked her merrily.

Amy stood up and Edward removed the carcass for her.

"I guess so. Thanks," Amy told them with a smile.

"No problem. Next time, you'll try by your own, okay?" Edward told her as they walked their way homewards.

Halfway through, Alice stopped up.

"You guys go along, I'll just have a snack too," she told them with an innocent smile.

"Alright, see you at home," Edward told her, returning her smile.

Amy gave her a slight wave, and followed Edward.

. . .

By the time Edward and Amy returned home, everything seemed utterly normal in the Cullen house.

Esme and Rosalie worked out in the garden, Carlisle was watching soccer with Emmett and Jasper sat with them, reading his old journals. Bella was sat against a tree in the garden with Jacob and Renesmee.

Bella saw Edward coming their way, smiling beautifully at him as he came their way. He turned toward Amy, smiling.

"You want to meet my daughter?" he asked her gently.

"Sure," she smiled at him, following him.

Bella and Renesmee stood up, and Renesmee ran up to her father, grinning.

"Dad!" she exclaimed happily. Edward lifted her up from her feet, spinning her around. She laughed as he put her down.

"I told her," Bella said, coming to stand behind her daughter.

Edward nodded in understanding.

Renesmee saw Amy and walked towards her.

"Hello," Amy greeted her, smitten by her childlike beauty.

"Hiya!" Renesmee greeted back.

"This is Amy, Nessie. She will be staying here for a while," Jacob told her gently.

Renesmee looked up at Amy, still smiling.

"She's pretty," she said, turning to her mom. Bella smiled to her daughter in return.

"You're quite a cutie pie yourself," Amy told Renesmee with a grin. Renesmee laughed sweetly which the other's couldn't help match.

"Edward!" called a familiar voice. Everyone whipped their head towards the sound.

Alice came jogging towards them with a worried look.

"Where's Jasper?" she asked as she came towards them.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked her as she walked to stand beside her husband and their daughter.

"After hunting, I had a vision," Alice started, stressing.

She replayed the vision in her head, having Edward to read her mind.

"I don't know who she is either," he said looking at his family.

"Alice?" a voice asked. Alice knew that voice better than anyone and turned to walk down to meet him.

Jasper walked towards them, clearly having sensed his stressing mate.

"What did you see?" he wanted to know.

"Another vampire, she's coming this way. She's not one of the Denali's; I can't tell who she is." She explained, getting slightly frantic.

"How did she look like?" Jacob asked.

"Well, she was running through the woods, so I couldn't really see her appearance very well. But from what I could see, she was small, my size. She had our pale skin color, and she had a very dark hair color, not too long." She told them.

"That doesn't tell me much," Jasper said.

"Me neither," Bella agreed.

Alice shook her head in frustration.

"Heck, give me a few minutes, I'll draw her instead," she told them.

. . .

Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Amy, Jacob and Renesmee headed inside, finding Carlisle in the living room with Emmett.

"Another vampire is coming this way, Carlisle. We don't know who she is, nor if she's friendly." Jasper said as he entered the room.

"How'd you know?" Emmett asked.

"I saw her," Alice told him as she sat down in the couch with a notepad and pen. She drew the vampire flawlessly in vampire speed, and within a couple of minutes, she had added the last details.

"There," she said with a sigh, dropping her pen. She handed the pad to her husband, who stood behind the couch. He looked at the portrait thoroughly. He slightly shook his head in misrecognition.

"I don't know her," he said as he and Edward and Bella looked at it whilst frowning.

Amy stepped forward to stand beside them. She looked over their shoulders and had a look.

"I do," she said with a gasp.

They all turned to face her with confused expressions on their faces.

Her red eyes licked from face to face in the room.

"Well, who is she?" Jasper asked her pointing to the perfect portrait.

"She's my sister."

. . .

**Boy, this sure gets more and more fun to write! **

**Now what do you think? **

**I'll try to not be just as late with the next chapter, so thank you for sticking through! **

**See ya! **

**~Dragon**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Still alive! But hey, let's make a deal. I'll try publish a new chapter once a week, and you'll just hang on until the weekend (almost) every week, okay? Okay. **

**Oh, and by the way, I'll be adding some Norwegian in this chapter, but you'll have the translations right after. You'll see it. **

**Alrighty then, with nothing more to it, here it is! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"Your sister? You mean-"Emmett began but was cut off when Amy nodded.

"Yes. It's her in definitely. But what exactly did you see?" Amy answered him as she turned to Alice.

"Like I told you, she was running pretty fast in a forest. It was only her, no one else," Alice explained as she shifted in the couch.

"Hmm… Could she be running away from camp?" Amy murmured to herself, slightly pacing making the hem on her long leather coat brush against the wall.

"Not likely, she wouldn't have gotten away without being pursued by Maria's newborns," Bella said, more of a question than a state.

"It's not impossible - I escaped once. But the question is why," Jasper explained thoughtfully, fisting his hand before resting it by his chin.

"Maybe she's sent to find you?" Emmett suggested to Amy. She stopped up and looked at him.

"As a spy? She's my sister, she wouldn't'! She exclaimed, clearly upset.

"I think Emmett here means your sister escaped _to_ find you, could that be a possibility?" Carlisle translated, giving Emmett a stern look.

"Maybe… I just hope she's alright. She knew I intended to find you, but I never thought she'd come after…" Amy told them.

"Well, since we don't know anything else in particular of her destination and initiation, we can't do much about it," Carlisle stated hopelessly.

A thought hit Jasper. If Alice had seen her, then maybe she could be their best hope of finding out what she intended to do.

"Alice, do you think you could 'keep an eye' on her?" He asked his soulmate gently. Alice shrugged once and looked at him in a thoughtful matter.

"I'll try the best I can, but I can't promise anything since I don't have any connections with her whatsoever," the petite vampire answered.

"I'm her sister by blood if that helps?" Amy piped up. Maybe family connection would be of help.

"I don't think so. My visions are controlled by other's they change their mind, or they make another decision, I might have another vision. But since I don't know her, it's more difficult. Though the distance is regardless," Alice explained. Amy eyed her thoughtfully. How many vampires in this Clan were gifted?

"Thanks for trying anyways," Amy said gingerly to her, but Alice waved off her thanks.

"Your sister, is she gifted as well?" Carlisle asked her as she sat down.

"No, I am the only one as far as I know," Amy told him.

"She's your age?" Jacob asked, speaking for the first time they entered the room.

"No, no, no, she's 22," Amy said ardently, letting a slight snort escape.

"So she's mature, that's good, but can she fight?" Jasper asked her.

"I don't think she's had any more training than I, and that's almost… none. We snuck out whenever we could to train my ability, so we haven't had much combat training," she explained to him, sitting down besides Alice.

"You've trained us once, Jasper; you can do it again, right?" Bella asked her brother as he slowly walked up to one of the many windows and gazed out.

"For our best chance of winning, I have to. But I bet Garrett could be of help as well," he said, his golden eyes attached on the horizon.

"Yes, he's a good tutor. I'd know," Bella said with a chuckle. Garrett had been a replacement for Jasper when he and Alice went out to search for witnesses of their own a few months ago, and also her mentor and trainer in combat before the gathering with the Volturi, which she would be ever grateful for.

"We'll figure something out when everyone's arrived. Better safe than sorry," Jasper told them, looking back to Alice. The last sentence was meant for her. He hated the idea of sending her into battle! He had had a huge discussion with her the last time a newborn attack appeared. Of course he didn't win, so it was no use quarreling this time.

Everyone in the room simply nodded in agreement. Fighting wasn't anything fun, but looking at the bright side, training could be!

Everyone whipped their heads to the doorframe as Rosalie and Esme came running into the room. Carlisle stood up as he saw his wife's serious expression.

"What is it, love?" he asked her in a gently tone. She opened her mouth to answer, but Rosalie spoke first;

"Another one appeared – a vampire," she told them firmly, nodding sideways, meaning outside.

"She's looking for you, Amy," Esme said to her in a calm voice.

Amy cocked her head and frowned as she stood up. Everyone else in the room stood up from their seat, and followed Amy, Esme and Rosalie as they all walked outside to the front garden. Alice and Jasper walked last, and they looked at each other slightly concerned as they saw the vampire Rosalie talked about.

As said, a female vampire stood outside their house with crossed arms in a relaxed posture.

Alice immediately recognized the vampire from her vision.

She had chalky marble skin like any other vampire, which Alice found strange since her sister hadn't that pale color to her complexions.

Her hair was shaped into a long bob, reaching down just above her torso, and her hair had the mixed color of ebony and chestnut brown. She had no curls in comparison to Amy, which Alice also found strange.

Her brows had a lighter color than her hair, and underneath them shone a pair of crimson eyes. She had a cute turned-up nose and natural pink lips.

All of her facial features were placed in a perfected heart shaped face.

By Alice's guess, she seemed just as tall as herself, thus not making her tall, but her body was seemingly slender nonetheless. She wore a pitch-black hoodie with a white word written on the chest, "Dream". On her not-so-long legs she wore marine- blue jeans, and she wore grey and cyan blue Nike skatershoes on her feet.

_She's not too fashionable for being 22…" _ Alice thought for herself.

They all stopped a good three meters before the female vampire in a suspicious matter. Carlisle stood in the middle of his family, but soon shifted as Amy walked through him and Emmett.

"Beate?" Amy spoke up in disbelief. A grin soon spread in her face as she ran down to the female called Beate. She flung her arms around her, which Beate mimicked. Amy let out a mix of a sob and laughter escape as she let go of her sister.

The Cullens relaxed in their place and Carlisle hugged Esme with an arm around her shoulders.

"Hvordan fant du meg her? (_How did you find me here?)" _Amy asked her in her shocked state.

Edward looked thoughtful over to Carlisle as Amy spoke in her own tongue, Norwegian he guessed. It was a language he had never heard before, and it seemed… Awfully outlandish. After hearing what the others were thinking, he knew wasn't the only one with confused thoughts.

Beate shook her head in dismissal of her question.

"Det spiller ingen rolle, det er en lang historie. Det som teller er at jeg fant deg!(_That doesn't matter, it's a long story. __What counts is that I found you atleast!)_ Beate told her in her mezzo- soprano voice.

"Er det bare deg her? Hva med mamma og pappa_?(Are you the only one here? What about mom and dad?)" _Amy asked, hesitant at the last sentence.

Beate looked down to the ground for a second, but turned her blood-red eyes up to her sister again.

"Vi tar det senere.(_Will deal with it later.)_" she simply said. Amy cocked her head to the side, wondering what her sister wasn't telling her. Beate then bent over to look around her, giving all of them a slight smile.

"I see you have made some new friends!" Beate said, switching to English, which she talked just as well as her sister, laying a hand on Amy's shoulder, turning her around, before dropping it. She walked up to them, but Carlisle met her halfway.

"So you're the sister! Welcome, you are safe here," Carlisle told her, outstretching his hand, which she took.

"Ah, yes I've had quite the run, if not angered a few newborns!" she told him humorously. He just smiled down at her kindly in return.

"I'm Carlisle, and this is my family," he said, gesturing to the ones standing behind him.

"The name's Beate. My pleasure." She said, stirring in her spot. She scanned the amount of people behind Carlisle before lifting her chin slightly.

"Which one of you is Jasper?" she asked, crossing her arms once again.

Jasper tightened his lips into a firm line and eyed her suspiciously. Nonetheless, he stepped forward.

"That'll be me," he spoke. Beate looked him in the eyes and was silent a short time, but spoke soon again:

"Well, I've got to tell you – Maria's pissed. Big time."

Emmett chuckled in the background.

"Oh, I think we've figured that out," he joked. Beate expressed her agreement with a shrug, before continuing.

"No, I mean, she's changed. She's gone from a coven leader to a tyrant. She has become a plain bully!" she told him, grunting in frustration.

Jasper looked over his shoulder at Carlisle who walked down to him and placed a comforting shoulder on his shoulder.

"Nothing we can't handle, right?" he told her gently.

"Maybe not, but you ought to be careful. I'm on your side, and I will fight with you, but even if you have the numbers, you can't guarantee that you'll live," Beate said, her eyes revealing how serious the situation is.

"We will fight with our lives, all of us," Esme told her firmly, coming up to stand beside Carlisle.

"Good. We might come to that." Beate said solemnly, grabbing her sister's hand.

"But we won't do any training until the rest have arrived," Edward said, knowing Jasper's plans.

"The rest?" Beate asked, furrowing a brow.

"Us, another coven of six, oh, and by the way, you shouldn't happen to have anything against werewolves?" Rosalie explained, giving her a smirk.

Beate narrowed her eyes. From the one she saw across the lawn, she knew she didn't like them (mostly because of the smell), but she'd accept it for now.

"I guess not."

Amy rolled her eyes at her sister and gave her back a slight shove.

"They aren't that bad. I haven't met the rest of the pack, but Jacob's okay," Amy told her, receiving a smile of gratitude from Jacob. Renesmee clung to his arm as she looked up at him with a sweet smile.

"Anywho – the Denali's are arriving in…" Alice piped up from her place. She put on a thoughtful face for a second. "A couple of hours. Let's head inside for now, we have much to discuss." She finished, giving her mate a brief smile. She then turned on her heel and headed to the entrance, the rest of the Cullens following. Amy and Beate walked last.

Amy took her time to explain to her sister the name of everyone, and the ability of those she knew had one. She also told her of Renesmee, who Beate found adorable, suprisingly enough. (She had never cared much for children. She just didn't have it in her to coo around with little kids.)

Then again, everyone was smitten by Nessie.

. . .

A black Mondeo pulled up outside the Cullen house, parking in the lot. Carlisle and Esme walked down the stone stairs before the entrance to welcome them.

Kate was the first one to step out from the left backseat. She looked at the surroundings with a grin.

"Man, it's weird not to see the snow again!" she exclaimed as she shut the door. Esme smiled at her remark.

Eleazar then walked out from the car with Carmen right after.

"Eleazar, welcome, old friend!" Carlisle said welcoming, walking his way to them. Esme met Carmen in a warm hug.

"Bienvenida," Esme said gently in their tongue. Carmen nodded gratefully in return.

"Gracias."

"Hey, sis, I bet ya the deer around here are more juicer than home," Kate told Tanya as she walked out from the driver's seat.

"Yes, I guess they'll get more than enough fed during the spring," Tanya answered with a smile. She beamed when she saw Carlisle and Esme.

She shut the door closed and walked up to them.

"Carlisle, Esme," she greeted, giving them both a kiss on the cheeks and a handshake.

"Hey, long time no see Carlisle!" Garrett grinned to them as he shook hands with them.

They soon all wandered inside to meet the others.

. . .

In the living room, everyone was busy doing their things. Bella and Edward played chess, whilst Rosalie braided Renesmee's hair. Emmett and Jacob sat in the corner talking to Amy and Beate. Jasper was sat in the couch with Alice nestled neatly between his legs, resting her back against his frame, apparently fooling around.

Jasper bit down on her ear playfully and together they laughed as Carlisle, Esme and their guests entered the room.

Alice soon sprung up as she saw the faces.

They all greeted them and the Denali finally got to meet Amy and Beate.

"Hey, look at the Mr. Make-over! What happened to _you_?!" Alice asked merrily as she turned to Garrett.

He had now gotten a haircut, which was shorter than his usual scruff hairstyle, not that he'd ever thought about _styling_ it when he was wandering alone.

His hair was now cut into a shorter, sexier, but still shaggy style. He still had his scruffy beard, which fitted the new do, but he seemed now less… fleecy.

He smiled at her remark and looked down as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh, you know, had to fit in," he said before looking lovingly down at Kate, which did not go unnoticed by said vampire.

Alice smiled at the couple.

After a closer look, she grinned once more. "And your eyes! They've changed too!" she exclaimed happily.

Truthfully enough, they had changed. Garrett's former eye color was a crimson red, but was now blending into a lava-like orange. Kate smiled up at him before turning to Alice.

"Yea, hunting lynx has become one of his favorite hobbies at the time," she said with a smirk. Garrett gave them an innocent smile. He had _no idea_ what she was talking about. (Of course he did, hee hee).

A smiling Carlisle appeared behind Alice, making her move.

"Uhm, Garrett, you wouldn't mind helping Jasper," Jasper suddenly stood in the middle of Carlisle and Alice, "with the training?" Carlisle asked kindly.

"Your superior battle technics and my experience with newborns gathered, we have a better chance of living through this if we trained," Jasper said, continuing for Carlisle. Garrett looked curiously at him and spotted Amy and Beate in the background. He sighed thoughtfully and walked slowly down to them. He looked them up and down, stopping a good feet before them.

After analyzing their slim bodies and Beate's height, he couldn't see why a Maria had chosen them as tributes in her fights. Though, if they could fight… That'd be another story.

Beate lifted her chin upwards as she looked at him dead in the eye with crossed arms. His height didn't intimidate her, and she wouldn't have him believe otherwise.

"How much can you do in hand-to-hand battle?" he asked them both, shifting his gaze from sister to sister.

They looked at each other a split second before Amy looked back at him, straightening up.

"The basics." She answered neutrally.

He looked blankly at them. They had to learn much more than the others…

"Though, you will have good advantages in this battle, Amy," Eleazar said to her across the room. He recognized her gift immediately after he laid eyes on her, and after all, that was _his _gift. He has the gift to identify the type and strength of other gifted vampires, though he thinks that it's a "haphazard practice," as he would call it.

"Vampires are, as you may know, consumed to fire. That will give us an upper hand," he told her, which she only nodded understandingly to.

"Ehem," Kate fake-coughed in the background. Her voltage would also give them an edge.

"We didn't forget about you, Katie," Tanya told her humorously from her place before the bookshelf. Kate winked playfully at her in return.

"Well, with that settled, this can turn either ways –"Jasper said, all attention turned on him.

"An easy victory," he began. His face soon churned into pain at the thought:

"Or a Death sentence." He said aloud.

For the first time in his immortal life, he was scared.

You don't have to guess twice to know why…

. . .

**Ooo, another OC! Yes, she's mine, she and Amy, nothing else **

**Oh, and by the way, Beate's name is pronounced as it is written:**

**-Be- like in English "bet" without the "t".**

**-a- like the vowel in "cut".**

**-Te- like "te" in "tenacious".**

**And the stress of the word is on the "a".**

**I hope their names don't give you too much trouble!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, and thanks for those who have reviewed so far! I heart you! **

**See ya! **

**~Dragon**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey ya'll! Sorry this is a shorty, but I had to publish something **** Stick through, I'll update soon! **

. . .

Away from Forks, somewhere deep in a thick forest was a clearing, which there was set up a camp. Not a camp you would call a scout camp, though. It wasn't filled with children and merry adults surrounding camp fires with marshmallows hanging above it on a stick. There wasn't laughing and sleeping bags all over the place. No, it wasn't cozy at all.

One would say it was on the contrary.

It was dark, much darker than usual because of the huddling trees that blocked the moonlights shining rays out from the clearing. The wind blew strongly through the treetops in the cool spring night. It was dead silent except for the wind, which made it gloomier.

Actually, it wasn't so silent after all. Not in the camp, anyways. The metallic sound of clashing bodies and grunts and hissing travelled across the camp, as if they fought for their lives.

And in truth, they were. Newborns had never been known to be kind or merciful.

It was a newborn-camp. There were a good handful of newborns spread throughout the clearing, two and two fighting each other. They acted as wild, vicious beasts as they growled at one another. A vampire here and there watched them closely as they encouraged their fighting.

One vampire was stood on top of a rocky edge that gave him a good view of the clearing, the fighting newborns mainly. He was dressed in a black cloak, which made him blend in with the shadows.

It seemed like he was searching the clearing before him, because his eyes were narrowed into tight slits as his face narrowed in concentration. He looked, and looked, and looked, but with no luck. His perfect night vision scanned the area underneath, unsuccessful of search. His face churned into a grim expression as he let out a low growl from his throat in discontent.

Not finding what he was hoping he would, he turned rapidly and took off.

. . .

The dark, damp cave of rocks held no light except the moonlight that somehow managed to shine through somewhere.

A vampire was pacing back and forth steadily inside the cave, but stopped once she heard the rustling of leaves. Her pacing began once again as she recognized the vampire that came into her view.

"I believe we have lost another one. I couldn't find her amongst the rest," said the male vampire in a deep, serious voice as he entered the cave.

The female stopped once again and shot him an angry look.

"We? I didn't know _I _was the one to look after the newborns. No, _you_ lost her, Cormack. Again." she said in a surprisingly gentle voice. He wasn't fooled, though. He knew she was angry with him and with good reason as well.

"I know. I take full responsible," he said quickly, stiffening as she walked up to him.

"There's no other to blame, now, is it?" she said coldly as she looked him dead in the eye. She suddenly sighed slowly and walked away from him.

"Despite your little… 'Slip', I am giving you a second chance. I have lost, no, scratch that, _you_ lost two of my newborns, which means I have to replenish my numbers. So what I am asking you to do is to get out there, pick out promising replacements, and make them to good use. I cannot afford losing more time, more importantly, any more newborns. This isn't any normal vampire clan we're fighting." she said firmly, reminding him of what was to come. He straightened up as she walked past him to gaze at the moon. It was already starting to lower in the sky.

"Very well, it'll be done. I am grateful for this opportunity," Cormack told her as he relaxed again.

"You should be," she said in almost a murmur, as she looked at him over her shoulder.

"Now, go! And make sure you don't disappoint me again." She said, almost scolding him. He obeyed and jogged out from the cave.

He hesitated a moment as he stopped before the trees, looking back at her.

"Shall I bring a snack for you, Maria?" he asked her with a sly grin.

Maria looked back at him, considered it for a split second, before nodding once.

"Do so. But fast, we have planning to do," she said, waving him off.

"Will do." He answered rather sheepishly, before running off.

Maria watched the darkness of the trees engulf him as he disappeared.

She then turned her gaze up to the bright moon again, the mystical rays making her glow.

"I'm coming for you now, Major…" she said, her tone purely evil, followed by a cruel laughter.

. . .

**Hang on for a new chapter later on! **

**See ya! **

**~Dragon**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey ya'll! Back with another chapter of course! This one's a bit more exciting I think, so enjoy! **

**. . .**

This was the second time she'd been here – Bella. In this clearing she had stood over a year ago, but this time, she wasn't human. She was a vampire this time, and truthfully, she wouldn't have changed that for anything.

In this clearing the Cullen's had united with the wolf pack to protect her and the town from Victoria's army that came for them (her especially). Jasper had trained them all and prepared them for what to come, and she'd never think he had to do so again.

She, Edward and her family waited with the Denali coven for the wolves to come as well. She couldn't help thinking; this place seemed awfully foreign to her, like she'd never been there before. She knew she had, but it was like she saw it through new eyes, which she sort of did.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by two _tonk!_ That sounded as he sounds hit the dirt. Amy and Beate fell from a tree and landed hard on the ground. They straightened their clothes and walked down to them.

"We've just been around the area," Beate told them as the yellow eyed vampires glanced at them.

"Done some hunting." Amy finished as she took off her leather coat. Training in that would be bothering, so she stripped it off and left it on a nearby rock, standing in her tank top and grey jeans. Out from one of its pockets she took out a black rubber band and walked down to the others again.

"The pack should be here soon," Carlisle told them as he stood by Jasper and Garrett.

"Joy…" Beate muttered sarcastically.

"Skjerp deg! (_Suck it up/sharpen up_)" Amalie said to her sister with a hiss. Her sister snarled back at her. Amy ignored her and put all of her thick, wavy, curly hair up in a high ponytail that ended flowing down her back. With her hair up, she revealed her ears. Three black ring piercings with small silver nails on them were placed on her left earlobe, two of the same on her right lobe and they twinkled in the early morning daylight.

"Temper, temper…" Kate muttered at them and received a red glare in return, which she ignored.

"Where's Renesmee by the way?" Carmen asked an attempt to make conversation.

"She's with Charlie. I figured that would be the best today," Bella answered her with a smile. Carmen shrugged in understanding.

A rustle could be heard from the trees ahead, and with everyone's attention there, they saw Sam, Jacob, Quill, Phil, Embry, Seth, Leah and Paul on the top in their wolf forms. Amy and Beate stirred and hissed soundlessly through gritted teeth. So many wolves and that _stench! _

Carlisle walked their way and stood in front of his family with his hands behind his back.

"Merry meet. We have been through this before as you know. You are here to observe and learn as Jasper and Garrett will share their knowledge with us once more." He spoke in a great voice.

Sam and Paul let out a sound that was a mix of a snort and a growl. Carlisle looked over his back at Edward.

"They want to know who _they_ are," Edward said, translating Sam's thoughts, pointing at Amy and Beate.

"They are friends of us, no worries." Carlisle told the pack. The wolves gave them a final glance and with a sigh, they laid down on the ground so they could watch and learn. (They had become more comfortable around the Cullen's and didn't consider them enemies any longer.)

Jasper left Alice's side and walked up to replace Carlisle's spot, with Garrett at his side.

"Alright, this is how we're gonna do it. Every one of us will have their turn, but some of us will need more training than others, and that's the ones we will focus on today." Jasper said in his military manner.

"You," Garrett called, pointing at Amy and Beate. "You know the traits of newborns I assume?" he asked.

"Yes, no need for theory," Amy told him reassuringly. Beate nodded once in agreement.

"If you say so, then I don't see any reason why we should hesitate," Garrett spoke.

"Me neither. Amy, Beate, come up here." Jasper said, nodding them his way.

They obeyed and walked up to him and Garrett.

Garrett signalized Beate to stop, which she did. Amy stopped before them and Garrett and Jasper stood hovering before her. They gave each other a look and nod in intern understanding.

"Turn," Jasper told her. She eyed him skeptically, but obeyed nonetheless.

Garrett took a step forward, but as he did so he gave her side a firm tap. She jumped and looked at him confused.

"What-"

Jasper poked her neck hard, making her turn around. She hissed at him.

Garrett smacked her bare shoulder, which made her whip around and try to smack back in reflex. Jasper then tapped her rib.

That did it. She growled furiously at them and in an instant of a flash her arms all the way up to her bicep was on fire. She bared her teeth and faced them both with a snarl.

Jasper and Garrett shared a look before Jasper looked back at her. Beate came his way, her expression angered.

"You were right. _Very _short-tempered." Garrett told him with crossed arms.

Amy stepped back a feet and extinguished her flames, still sour.

"We've got to do something about that. We can't risk you come out of control during training. We barely touched you, but you still reacted with fury. You might hurt someone." Jasper told her.

Her hot temper would come in handy on the battlefield, but now under training, he wanted her to learn, and that's difficult when you're enraged.

Amy let out a displeased _hmph _and rubbed her still hot wrists.

"Save it for the battle," Garrett told her.

"Now," Jasper said to all of them, walking around her to face the others.

"That one example might make you fail. You'll need control. You need to think clearly, and when you know you've got you enemy beat in beat,_ then_ strike. Before that – control." He told them, the last word slowly.

"But won't the newborns react the same way?" Kate asked, nodding to Amy.

"Yes, which is why you need to know what to do and when to do what. Two who just handles on fury ought to go wrong. Technique, timing and focus. That's the three most important factors within fighting," he told her, never breaking eye contact. She nodded once in understanding.

"Amy, you, Emmett, Alice, Kate and Edward come with me. The rest of you go to Garrett.

They all split up as told and Jasper leaded his group away from Garrett's. Amy looked back as she followed him and gave her sister a wink. Esme gave Beate's shoulder an encouraging push as she led her to Garrett.

The wolves had a good overlook of the clearing as they watched them begin their training.

Jasper stopped as the other's had made a big enough ring in the forest.

"Newborns are much stronger than adult vampires, and therefore, you can't let them get the upper hand. Though strength or size isn't the ultimate tactic for victory," Jasper explained as he looked at Emmett. He raised a brow at him and Emmett got the clue. He stepped inside the circle whilst grinning, cracking up his knuckles. Amy swallowed a big load of venom and looked over to Jasper with a face that clearly said; 'are you trying to kill me here?'

Jasper felt her anxiety but tried to ease her by explaining.

"This is a perfect example of a newborn: superior strength. But – it can be used against him or her. By ducking and avoiding his attacks, you might find a slip and cut him off. Try it," he told her and she seemed to understand, though Emmett's wicked grin didn't convince her entirely. Nevertheless, she stepped inside the ring. The other's gathered a ring around them as they encircled each other.

Then with a blink of an eye, Emmett sprang at her. She jumped aside of his sudden attack, but he soon turned back to her again. This time she ducked under his swinging arm. He grunted and tried to tackle her. She jumped over his tackle, and as he was still bent downwards, she jumped up on his back and dragged him backwards. She then rolled around in the air so she wasn't crushed by Emmett's back. She grabbed Emmett by his throat as she held him down, but he grabbed her arm and twisted it around. He then tackled her, successfully this time, and rose up as she fell down on her side. She escaped by an inch as Emmett's fists came flying down, hitting the dirt instead of Amy. He was getting annoyed by her quick reflexes.

"Stand still, will you?!" he shouted irritated at her, which Edward only chuckled too. Jasper stood by his side, watching them intently.

Amy laughed at him and dodged another one of his blows.

Emmett tried to fool her to think he was going to swipe out at her again, but suddenly changed his move and grabbed her shoulder instead, forcing her down into the ground, hard. The dust blew up and she didn't get up, obviously surrendering. Jasper shook his head and walked down to her.

"Never lose focus," he told her, which gave Emmett an instant flashback. That's the same he'd told him after losing to him, and he felt smug that there was someone else for a change.

Jasper turned again and gave Emmett a pat on the back. Amy swiftly scrambled up on her legs again, and let out a stiff sigh.

"You see what he did?" Jasper asked her firmly.

"Of course I did, I was the one who lost!" Amy snapped at him. Jasper ignored her attitude and paced around the circle.

"If you were in battle now, you'd be dead. To avoid him or her surprising you like that, you'll have to predict. By predicting the opponent's moves you'll have another upper hand. You'll see what I mean." He told her as he waved Alice forward. Alice walked elegantly away from the others into the ring, a smile on her lips.

Amy eyed her carefully. She was afraid she'd hurt her, she was so small! Okay, a foot shorter than her, but still. She was nowhere as thin as Alice. Then amusement hit her. Maybe she could win this one, and get some praise that she was doing something good.

Jasper felt her, and stopped besides Alice.

"Oh, that's something to keep in mind as well; never underestimate your enemy." He told her firmly, which only made Alice giggle. Jasper brushed past her back, running two fingers past her spine in a flirtatious manner.

"I'll be careful, don't you worry." Amy joked, still amused by her small size.

"I never do." Alice told her with a secure smile, just as amused as Amy.

"Ooo, touché." Kate chuckled from where she stood beside Emmett.

Amy treaded the ground cautiously, preparing for Alice to make the first move. Alice however looked like she was the most carefree person in the world, kicking the dirt before her, and to Amy, it was torture. To wait for the move that didn't come, so she decided to take it in her own hands instead.

She threw herself forward at Alice, and was sure she'd manage to get her, but as she felt her arms around herself, and not her mark, she stopped in confusion, looking around.

"Over here," Alice called from behind.

Amy whipped around to the sound of her voice and saw her standing as if she hadn't moved at all, crossed arms. Amy let out a slight grunt and jumped for her again. This time she clawed the air as she missed once more.

"Hva I…? _(What the...?)_" She muttered as she couldn't see how Alice could be so fast.

"Having a hard time, ey?" Alice asked her playfully whilst smirking.

"Stop that!" Amy exclaimed, but her playful tone could be heard, which Alice could only grin at, amusement sparkling in her eyes.

Amy gave it another chance and pounced at her again, this time by sending a fist straight at Alice. Alice dodged it by grabbing her fist with one hand and before Amy could react, Alice twisted Amy's arm around with such force she threw her into a backflip, making her land hard on her front.

"Fy faen… (_Holy shit_…)" she muttered as she cringed together on the ground.

"I think I've killed you two times by now." Alice stated with a raised fine brow. Amy glared at her and stood up, not bothering to brush the dirt off her chest and top.

Meanwhile, Edward and Jasper stood in the background observing. Edward handed Jasper what seemed like 10 bucks.

"Thank you," Jasper said smugly.

"Oh, shut up." Edward muttered back, annoyed.

They'd put bets on the match, Jasper on Alice and Edward on Amy. Of course, Jasper knew Alice would win, and won the bet, thus 10 dollars.

The training continued on and eventually, Amy would get the hang of it. Jasper demonstrated tips and tricks to all of them, and when the where just to finish up, Amy was going against Kate.

"You see, you're not the only one with a power that dangerous around here. Kate's gifted as well." Edward explained to her as Kate entered the ring.

"How?" she asked curiously.

"You'll see," Kate finished for him, winking. Amy blinked once, and then shrugged, before giving Kate a blow. Kate blocked it easily with one hand, but as Amy grabbed her shoulder, she felt the most excruciating pain in her arm and torso. She yelped and flinched back.

"Told you," Kate said with a smirk as they heard the buzzing sound of her voltage fading.

"Oh, two can play that game," Amy told her and made her hands glow. Not blasts into fire like usual but making them heat up like embers.

Kate threw a clawed hand her way, which she ducked underneath. Kate grabbed her neck from behind and held her in place. Amy made big effort to pry away, but it made her only in more pain as Kate's nails dug into her neck, without breaking the skin though. She then remembered something she'd learn from Jasper and moved her right foot behind Kate's leg before yanking it forward again, tackling her. She staggered sideways and her grip on Amy's neck loosened. This made her capable of removing Kate's hand and hit her hard on the chest, forcing her down into the ground. Kate didn't fight back as she knew Amy had won, but she gave her hand a little shock as a warning to remove it for her own best.

"Good, good." Jasper praised her as he walked towards her. Kate stood up, her brows high as she was impressed that Amy had actually managed to overpower her.

"You're learning. But let's not fry your brain with all this. We'll take a break and try again later." Jasper told them, as he gave Amy a slight pat on her back. She felt rather good about herself as they walked their way to the others. Apparently, Garrett was done for today with his group as well.

They heard a soft growl from the pack. Edward whipped his head their way, narrowing his forehead in concentration as he read Paul's mind.

Everybody turned to Edward as they heard him laugh.

"What?" Bella asked him as she came to take his hand.

"Hey, Jazz!" he called. Jasper turned 180 degrees in his place, an arm around Alice's shoulders.

"They want to see you fight - you and Garrett. Find the champion." Edward told him, still smiling. Jasper raised a brow and put on a faint smile in fascination.

"Oh, I think we can make that happen." Garrett said as he appeared from behind them.

"Alright, show me what you got, old man," Jasper teased as he stood casually up straight. The others backed up to give them some space.

"'Old man'? That's original." Garrett answered him, moving down into a crouch.

"I'm a man of words. Keep that in mind." Jasper teased back, preparing his posture.

Garrett _hmph_-ed, impressed by his come-back before he darted Jasper's way.

They crashed into each other, battling on strength. Jasper locked Garrett's arms in place and tried prying him down on the ground, but Garrett came with a hefty punch in Jasper's gut with his elbow. As Jasper loosened his grip, Garrett flung himself onto Jasper, making them fall down, wrestle on the ground for a second, ending with Jasper kicking Garrett off of him and into the nearest tree. Garrett flew up from the now bent trunk and bulldozed into Jasper once again. He hauled him across the dirt a meter or two before Jasper stopped up sliding and tossed him over his shoulder, despite Garrett being taller than him.

Alice and Kate stood in the background, admiring them as they watched them intently.

"Mm-mm, my man sure knows how to fight," Alice told her playfully, but at the same time truthfully. It seemed he had the upper hand this far.

"Our men, thank you." Kate commented back. They looked at each other and as Alice's grin got bigger, Kate couldn't help but smile along. They then ended up laughing for some reason.

Their laughter was suddenly cut as they felt Garrett hit the ground hard before them. The ground quaked as the dust around him disappeared.

"I won." Jasper said aloud, now standing before his fallen opponent, a lopsided grin on his plastered on his face. Garrett looked at him for a second, then looked down with a crooked grin and shook his head in disbelief. He got up and brushed his cardigan.

"Well, I'll give you that; you know how to throw a punch!" Garrett told him sincerely.

Carlisle dismissed the wolves and together they went home.

Jasper and Alice walked last in the row, and she grabbed his hand, giving it a lovingly squeeze.

"Good job, stud-muffin." She said, tilting her lips up to his ear. She then gave his jaw a peck. He grinned and gave her hair a quick nuzzle.

Rather enjoying her praising, he draped his arm around her as they walked down the forest path, enjoying each other's company.

The bird sang beautifully, the sun shone through the trees and a there and then everything was… Beautiful.

. . .

**A/N: Boy, that's long. Phew. Oh well! **

**Sorry for the Norwegian cursing thingy, I had to, tee-hee!**

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**See ya! **

**~Dragon**


End file.
